i can hear a bell ring
by aleushadrake
Summary: pandora need help and athenas is willing to assist, but under one condition.
1. Chapter 1

Proposal

Anger is all that was there just a moment ago. Now as he trudges up the stairs, dizzy and drunk, all thats left is cold pit of confusion and hurt. How can victory hurt like this? It isn't fair, he didn't do anything wrong. Why does this shit keep happening? Woman after woman that he lets close only for them to walk over him on their way out of his life. Moredecai is many things cruel rude and raw, but never to a good woman.

Good woman... maybe his definition of a good woman needed to be looked at. As he looked back on the women he'd been with he realized they where all very similar in a significant number of ways. Firstly was they way they caught his eye, a sharp slender physique with matching eyes. The eye's always got him. Dark hair and a smart mouth with a tongue like acid, always so string so independent. Strange when he thinks about it... at the end of the line he wants a woman he can care for. He enjoys spoiling them, although it is never appreciated.

Reaching out he places his hand on the wall to keep the room from spinning, he can hear Lilith's voice calling him from inside. He takes several deep breaths to calm his nerves and clear his thoughts, his mind is syrupy and the thoughts seem sticky. So he stays there at the door to headquarters for a good few minutes trying to calm down before stepping inside and looking for the source of Lilith's voice. She's so panicked, pacing quickly in long ovals in front of the center console.

" whut's wrong Lil?"

She spins around when she hears him, she wrings her hands in front of her and glances all over the room- looking any where but at him. He watches her repeat his process of breathing before she opens her eyes to look at him right in the eyes.

"sit down, I need to ask you to do something."

He lopes over to his usual spot in an out of place office chair, making sure not to miss when he goes to actually sit down. She looks at him firmly, whatever it is, he's probably going to say yes. It seems important.

"Mordecai-"

Crap. Its really important and really shitty.

"do you remember how Athenas was planning to send missionaries to 'purify' Pandora?"

Lilith curls her fingers into quotation marks at the word purify, putting them back crossed over her chest afterward.

" yea,they where gonna have what- a crusade or somethin- Right ?"

"more like a genocide, but I was able to send them a message. They didn't know that there was anyone already here trying to help. I've told them about whats going on, what were doing to try and help. Can you believe it they listened!"

Mordecai looks at her curiously, waiting for his death sentence.

"they did say however that we are not doing enough on our own... that if we want their assistance- assistance as in medical supplies food and clean water you know. Good important stuff – we really need it!"

"get on with it Lil "

" to their knowledge we are the only organization trying to assist and care for Pandora... that makes us Pandora's...government."

She spits the word like acid. Mordecai merely rolls his eyes at the comment, given that he isn't wearing his goggles at the moment she can actually see it for once. What did she think they where to Pandora anyway- charity? They made laws and enforced them as best they could. That seems pretty governmental.

"what's my part in this Lil"

His irritation was beginning to show in a deep scowl on his face and the tone of his voice.

" they will not help us unless we can form an alliance with them. Their government is run by their church so they can only see one way to form this alliance that they will accept."

"which would be?"

" Marriage."

He looks at her without any change in his expression, his eyes are sort of stonewalled.

" I'm so sorry I know you're with Moxxi but I just couldn't think of anyone else to have up there! It has to be someone I can present as a bridge between the people or whatever some one who – I can't have Brick up there he's maniacal and doesn't know how to behave at all- Axtons a loudmouthed pervert. If Roland where here he would do it but he's not and they said said they have a bride ready- wouldn't even consider sending a groom. I did I asked for a groom so I could do this instead of anyone but they said they only have one ambassador strong enough to transfer here! And-"

" No. "

Lilith stays quiet, in shock. Not what she expected, actually its exactly what she expected. So she takes a step forward closing the distance between them. Carefully she places her hands on his shoulders and asks again.

" Mordecai I can't ask anyone else, I need this to be you. I can't trust this much to anyone else, please"

His glare is surprising to her.

" I'm so sick of these damn women I don't want another one! I do everything for em and what I get!? Kicked to the damn curb when something better comes along! When I give em everything they damn well want and they have what they need their done with me! Well I'm done with that shit! These greedy PUTAS CAN JUST FUCK OFF! Jack can have that bitch, she ain't all that great anyway."

Liar.

He loved it when she would put her chin on his shoulder with her hands on his back, he loved it when she would lean on him. Little things, like when she would finally take off her heels and sit with him.

Liar.

He wasn't done, he didn't want to give her away. But he also didn't want to feel so used and hollow anymore.

Liar.

He hated having an empty bed, he hated seeing women look away. He hated wanting them and watching them walk away.

Liar.

" please... please I can't do this myself if I could I wouldn't have asked and I can't say think about it because they want this answer in the morning. At six A.M. I need an answer and a name to give them-"

Mordecai looks at her, shes trying so hard to stay calm and it isn't really working. She's here day and night, all of her every bit of her is in this. This struggle to help Pandora to make it better. That's how Roland was too.

" Even if Roland was here, it would still be me anyway."

Lilith looks at him confused.

"why do you think that?"

"because he would be choosing between you or them. So it would wind up being me anyway so. Fine."

She flings her arms around him hugging him tightly, almost ready to cry.

"thank you so much I owe you everything!"

" this chick better be smokin or I'm gonna kick your skinny ass!"


	2. this bell tolls for you

This bell tolls for you

Sobriety is overrated. Severely. When sobriety ensues, causing your mind to clear and reflect back on what you did or said or agreed to do in a drunken haze- you can now think about it.

You can think.

You can think clearly.

Sobriety sucks.

These are the reasons Mordecai finds himself marching much faster than usual back to the bar that he earlier wouldn't even look at. He marches straight for the counter, Moxxi blinks in shock and steps backward mildly worried, He's furious, or scared- hard to tell with the goggles on. He sits at the center and throws down a large stack of bills wrapped together with a rubber band before pointing to a clear bottle on very top shelf.

"that bottle now."

She doesn't question him, as she reaches for a small shot glass he barks at her.

" I don't need a damn glass just gimme the bottle!"

"sugar-"

" I have never hit a woman in my life but you are pissing me off"

Moxxi clicks her tongue at him before pulling up a small stepladder and bringing down the long necked bottle of unlabeled vodka. He whips it out of her hand before she can place it on the counter.

" Morty... whats this about?"

She watches as he flicks the top off and turns the bottle upside down against his mouth. He drinks without bothering to breathe for almost a full minute, when he slams the bottle back down, its half empty. Moxxi gawks at him wide eyed.

" you're gonna kill yourself like that- what the HELL!?"

He glares at her while he floods his lungs with oxygen then takes another drink, this time the drink is slower but just as long.

" I am not here to talk to you damn it I just want the fucking drink"

" You do not drink THIS heavily- what is this about- I know its not about me-"

It is right then that Lilith marches in to snatch the bottle out of his hand and shove it into Moxxi's.

" We do not have time for you to have some kind of emotional meltdown I just got off the echo. They accepted you and now I need to find daisy so we can get you something to wear to the service."

" Lil please don't make me do this- I was drunk I would never -"

"don't care you already agreed now lets go get you washed and presentable-"

Moxxi chimes curiously.

"service?"

Lilith shakes her head in frustration.

"ceremony! ceremony not service- its not a damn funeral."

Mordecai adds

"to who!?"

"whats the ceremony for? Why are you getting Morty all gussied up?"

Liliths grins splits her face like a sliced injury.

" lucky guy is getting married, tomorrow!"

His panic is evident

"what!?"

" they where gonna give it a month but Zed ran out of sterile needles and … everything else so were doing it tomorrow."

With that Lilith forcibly drags Mordecai out of the bar and back to headquarters. A long string of Truxican curses can be heard all the way back to bar until Lil slams the door shut behind them.

Moxxi stares out at the open doorway, bewildered. That certainly explains the drink... but why is he getting married? When was this decided and WHO IS SHE!? Who is this bitch that just showed up out the damn blue and snatched him up like that. She barely let him drop- did he even touch down before this woman got her claws on him?

It doesn't matter, she has jack now.

She is perfectly fine with this.

She was done with him anyway, that's why she left.

Liar.

She was not done, she is not fine with this.

Liar.

That is not why she left him.

Liar.

He was too much, he was too generous, too affectionate with her.

He made her believe he loved her.

He made her weak.

Who is this bitch who gets to have him like this?

Moxxi glares angrily out the doorway, then without any warning she suddenly flings the bottle at the doorway where it shatters against the frame.

On Athenas Maya sighs as she stares out a window wondering how long til the rain stops. She's not allowed outside in the rain, no clue why. The room is small, white cramped sparse and sterile, only a small twin bed against one wall and a wooden writing desk against the other. All of her possessions sit on top of her other two black gowns in a wooden locker against the foot of her small narrow bed.

A small knock just over the center of her door draws her attention, a familiar knock. She frowns at the door before standing up patting out invisible wrinkles and folding her hands over her stomach.

" you may enter"

"hello sister Maya"

"good afternoon brother Sophis"

"you are required in the Allfathers office."

"as you say"

With that she gives him a curt bow and walks past him down the grid of hallways and doors. Her black gown swaying as she moves, her hair is hidden underneath the long black hood that hangs down her back. Most the edges of her face hidden by the white hem of the hood that covers her forehead cheeks and neck. Maya allows herself to glower all the way across the labyrinth like cathedral until she finds herself standing in front of the tall arced wooden door. She resets her expression and once again pats out invisible wrinkles on her gown before gently knocking.

" you may enter "

The room is wide and spacious, the walls here are a creamy off white, the walls themselves are laden with framed painting of this offices precious occupants. The windows are colored and broken and placed back together, the mosaics pieced together in the likeness of various saints. Underneath Mayas feet is soft plush carpet that many monks worked years to piece together with tiny pieces of wool and the like, it is a single solid color, midnight blue. No image here no faces embedded into it, no one underfoot. The only things that sit atop this carpet is a large oaken desk, matching chair and the black metal stand upon which sits a single little green potted sprout.

The man behind the desk is tired looking with peppery hair only a few inches long pushed backward out of his face. His pale wrinkle etched face, his mouth is a thin line beside which are heavy laugh lines. Crows feet deep and heavy beside his fading brown eyes,eye these eyes that look at Maya with such sorrow.

" My daughter, your time to serve us has come. Please sit."

She looks at him worriedly before nodding and sitting down in the narrow wooden chair in front of his desk. Her hips are too wide to sit back in the chair, so like always she sits on the edge of it. Every chair in the whole place is like this, their subtle way of telling their monks to lay down their forks.

" It has come to attention that Brother Sophis-"

He watches her eye twitch at the mans name.

"has made a contract, an alliance with the people of Pandora."

One of her eyebrows goes up, for just a moment.

" The planet has little to offer us in most aspects however it is plentiful in the space it has to offer. Brother Sophis believes that if we can-"

"father I get it, Sophis wants more land for the church- and to assimilate the native people right?"

He smiles wryly at her, bringing up a hand to scratch his head.

"yes, yes. But they cannot assist us if we do not assist them, they have a very small newly established government. It is struggling to keep its people safe, if fact they only have one stronghold. But it is poverty stricken and disease ridden. They require a vast amount of medical and housing assistance- we cannot offer them all these thing without knowing that they will not-"

"father, please- this chair is still very uncomfortable."

She looks at him bored, he finds himself thinking about how much he will miss her pushing him to point of conversations. He hates when people talk about every leaf on a bush before skirting around it.

" we needed to cement this agreement. They agreed to a marriage in order to ally our peoples, we only have one person strong enough offer to them. You. So you will spend the rest of today being fitted for your wedding dress while the rest of us ready the gardens for your ceremony."

Her eyes narrow into a dart like glare, the color darkens and the three little blue dots underneath her right eye begin to glow.

" as you say Allfather."

Had those words been tangible they would have sank to the floor in a pool of icy venom, the sting however is all the same. He watches as she glares right through him waiting to be dismissed.

"my daughter- just so you are aware of this. Brother Sophis took your name without knowledge. The contract has already been sealed, I cannot take you from this."

"Sophis?"

Crap. Well he sort of deserves it doesn't he?


	3. to walk down the aisle of a masquerade

To walk down the aisle of a masquerade

It is less than an hour from her meeting with the Allfather that Brother Sophis is admitted to the medical bay. In desperate need of urgent care. Only moments later Maya is placed on a pedestal in an oval room filled with unfinished tapestries, unfinished faces looking at her with unfeeling eyes. Her gown is draped over the backside of a chair, her body is draped with layers of shimmering pearl white silk. To the right of her a woman is pulling thick gold hem off a roll and measuring it around her neck arms, over her bust and around her waist. It is soft and beautiful, but she knows when this dress is worn in its completion it is the equivalent of an orange jumpsuit. The gold ring like a steel bar to be folded around her small slender finger.

She breathes deeply in an effort to push back whatever it is that's piling up in her mind.

Panic

fear

anger

anxiety

horror.

Her eyes fall closed and she concentrates on the sound of her own breathing, the snapping of scissors and thread. Hushed voices whispering this and that as their bearers hold up swatches of fabric, their hands motioning to various parts of her body. With her eyes shut like this she cannot see the grief in the eyes of her father who stands in doorway. He looks at her and finds her posture, her appearance in that dress similar to a standing corpse, so beautiful at its wake. She resigned herself to this, she didn't even fight it. Not really. Her reaction was that of a soldier marching into a battle he knew he would not return from.

The way they bind her with these silks and ribbons, to conform to her body, to mask the definition of muscle in her arms and stomach. To purposefully hide her strength. Her strength, he hopes that it will hold true that she will withstand this in stride. The man worries deeply for her. People skills are not her specialty, she is deeply distrustful of almost every person in this place. How will she survive on a planet of strangers, who don't know how to handle her. The man finds himself desperately wanting to write a list of things that are allowed and not allowed to send with her, but he cant.

She will be on her own.

In Sanctuary Mordecai sighs heavily while he sits in a chair tilted backward, so that most of his thick dreadlocks are submerged into a basin of water and some white stuff. His chest is bare and the room is slightly chill, how unpleasant. He can hear the sound of Daisy's foot steps while she carries various bits of scavenged and washed fabrics to the center console. Drearily he opens his eyes and sees stress rolling down the sides of her face in little droplets, she holds up the shirt he was wearing earlier for comparison. The sound of chalk sliding over the fabric of her choice makes his ear twitch. Lilith returns a moment later to pull his hair from the basin and rinse it through with the scarce supply of clean water before patting it dry with a torn bit of towel.

"your bath is ready okay?"

He just grunts at her before gripping his damp hair and pulling it into a folded ponytail on the back of his head,tying it off with one his dreads. Lilith makes a face at him before he walks out of the room and down the hall. When he shuts the door behind him he surprised to find a large steel tub moved from the corner where it usually sits. From the surface of the water steam rises, she must have boiled the whole damn thing. Beside the tub sits a small broken and repaired stool, on top of which sit a single unwrapped bar of what looks like hotel soap and the usual gray washcloth.

He tosses his remaining clothing onto a hook on the wall before going back and stepping into the large tub. Warm. Very warm but not unpleasantly so, the warmth seeps into his skin allowing stress to ebb into the water. What is she like? What does she like?

Will she be disappointed when she sees him? Will she want something from him? What will she expect?

His eyes close slowly as he lets various scenarios play out in his mind. None of them are good or kind to himself. He knows this is unwise on his part. He is still angry and hurting very much because of Moxxii, he won't say it out loud but he misses her already. Water rises up his face as he allows himself to submerge fully into the tub, the sound of water canceling his thoughts. In this way, he can only hear his own heartbeat.

For some reason it does not cross his mind that she is unwilling, just as much as he is. That she is scared, that she is wondering all these things of him.

The night drags on for what feels like an eternity for many of the people involved, but for two it passes in a blink. There is not enough time before the event, to come to terms with what is about to happen what they are about to do. It is that morning that Lilith is informed that the invitation to the ceremony and reception is open, that any member of them is welcome to attend. The bar shuts down the garage closes and even the medical bays 'open' light flicks off. A long line of people as washed up as they can get, all wearing their best as they stand in front of Sanctuaries fast travel station. On the balcony to sanctuary Mordecai stands watching the citizens smile and chatter with each other. They are loud and rather obnoxious, he finds himself glaring down at them. Why are they so damn happy about this?

As the line begins to shrink, Lilith steps up from behind him gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

" we have to go now."

He shrugs her hand away, walking past her like she wasn't there. She watches him disappear through the doorway, for moment there is nothing. Then she see's him step out the main door and trudge to the station, so much slower than usual.

Like usual his vision blurs and it takes a moment for his eyes to readjust, he blinks a few times as if that will help. Everything is white. For a moment he continues blinking, as if he is seeing incorrectly. As he looks around, the walls are white floor is only slightly off white in square tiles. Wood trimming is painted white as well, it is only by the shadows that he is able to find the door. The way out. Outside the room the floor is stone,the railing is made of short elaborate columns behind which grow small bright green bushes. He only notices the vines that creep across the railing, looking ahead he finds the trail of Sanctuaries citizens rounding a corner far ahead of him. He follows them, looking around all the while. Grass, lush green grass. All this green and not a single flower in sight. How weird even Pandora has a few pointy and mildly dangerous flowers, he can't find a single one here.

As he round the corner he finds a tall man waiting for him, Allfather smiles weakly at the man who is taking his daughter from him.

" good morning, you must be Mordecai."

Mordecai look at the man curiously, assessing him like he where another target. He mentally shakes himself out of this.

" yeah, who're you "

Allfather smiles, his interest piqued. A curious thing, this man in front of him- his formal attire more like a casual kind of militaristic uniform. The upper portion is mostly black,stopping just before his elbows. A streak of dark red fabric winding around his neck and following the seam line left before wrapping around his shoulder and winding all the way down to his elbow.

" I am the man who is going to be your father in law."

Mordecai raises an eyebrow at the comment, grunting instead of giving a proper response. Allfather merely gives a light chuckle.

" I will go over the ceremony with you, we only have time to go over it once befo-"

" say 'I do' put the ring on her and kiss her right?"

Mordecai shoves his hand in his pocket, touching the slender gold band as he looks at his soon to be father in law, waiting for an answer. No response but the sound of the man trying to stifle his laughter, one hand clamped over his mouth, the other gripping his stomach. Mordecai just watches him.

" is that wrong?"

The older man struggles to stop laughing, waving at Mordecai all the while.

" no! No, no its not wrong- Its just, oh it doesn't matter."

He wipes the remaining moisture from his eyes and motions for Mordecai to follow him. The gardens are beautiful, various shades of green grass and vines climbing up well cared for statues of angels in various stages of wingspan. For some reason he is surprised to find quite so many people seated in the rows and rows of wooden pews which where brought outside for this occasion. He follows the Allfather to the front where he meets a skeletal priest and shakes his bony hand. When turns around he finds Lilith scurrying to the front row where she wiggles in between Scooter and Zed. How stunning to see neon green eyes glaring at him from beside Scooter. What the hell is Moxxi doing here?

Instantly the little bit of calm he has is shattered,his brow furrows and he watches the corner of her mouth twitch into a crooked smile. She mouths at him 'good luck'. Lilith watches in horror at his reaction to Moxxi being there, she finds herself panicking inwardly, hoping he doesn't lash out. He glares past the priest, Allfather blinks surprised at the quick change in Mordecai's demeanor. With a sigh he pats Mordecai's shoulder and walks back down the aisle to find his daughter. Lilith hisses in a whisper over Scooters chest.

"Moxxi will you quit your shit?!"

The woman merely smiles coyly at Lilith,she pushes loose bit of hair behind her ear before responding in the voice she knows used to get Mordecai all riled up.

" oh sugar, I dunno what you're talking about."

She glances over to the groom expecting to see him getting hot under the collar, she made sure he could hear her. All she gets unfortunately, is a murderous glare. Her smile falls slack as she looks at him, she never though that look would ever be aimed at her. Their moment is broken by the sound of singing harps. Mordecai turns in place to see Allfather walking along with a woman all draped in white and gold, almost gliding toward him.

Her figure is one that would make an hourglass jealous, wide hips a minute waistline trimmed in gold and a full bosom. For some reason he finds himself intrigued by the fact that a single bit of skin is visible, her hands are closed around a modest bouquet of white tulips and baby blue bell flowers. Her dress is iridescent, just like a pearl. Peeking out from the long dress is the tip of her gold colored shoes with every step she takes, gold crosses on her shoulders and on her neck. Each cross adorned with a large polished oval ruby. More importantly than all that is the blue, her cerulean blue hair. The top of her hair is brought into a bun wrapped with narrow braids and a small white rose, from beneath that bun the remainder of her hair hangs loose. It spills down her back in half finished curls, looking the way a breeze feels. A cloudy white veil obscures her face from his view, Allfather steps away from her to sit down in the pews to the right. She continues forward, slowing to a halt only when she stands directly beside him. He finds it hard to look away from this woman whose face he doesn't yet know.

However a small cough from the skeletal priest, informs him that he must. The mans voice is dusty like the top shelf of items you either can't reach or more likely don't care to. This unpleasant voice quickly fades into nothing but background noise, his heart races thundering in his ears.

Behind him Moxxi stares stunned at his response to this woman whose face no one has yet seen. Whats under that veil? Lilith places her hands over her mouth, so happy- she can't believe the way he looks at his bride. With a wide smile Lilith looks over at Moxxi and waggles her eyebrows in a soundless victory.

The skeletal mans dusty voice pauses and all eyes sit heavily on Mordecais back. His mouth curves into a smile as he pulls his eyes off her veil and looks to the priest.

" I do."

An audible sigh of relief is heard from the Pandoran half of the audience. The mans voice drones and suddenly it occurs to Mordecai that when this voice pauses again, he will get to hear her's. The thought makes him smile a bit more. Then the pause is there, the weight of everyones eyes now rests on her, he sees her back stiffen and her shoulders tighten up.

" ah, I- I do?"

Mordecais shoulders shake slightly in a silent chuckle, she turns her face away when she realizes he's laughing. Her embarrassment is charming to him, he can't see her face, but her body language makes everything obvious. He pulls what he can from these minutes with her. He can see that she very expressive, hopefully that will be a good thing. The priests voice stops again, Mordecai reaches into his pocket for the thin gold band, dotted with a little red ruby. She pulls one hand away from her bouquet where she lays it in his wide palm. The sleeve of her dress extend to a sharp point just over her knuckles, where he sees the colors of their skin contrasting. Her milky white hand laid on his earthy tanned palm, he slips the light ring on her slender finger. Shes cold and her palms are sweating with her anxiety. Her hand folds over his and he watches her shift the bouquet into the crook of her arm. How ungraceful, she places the ring on his hand and then replaces her hands back around her bouquet.

Mordecai can hear her breathing, shes getting even more freaked out the closer they get to the end of this. He only glances at the ring on his own hand before he hears the words.

"you may now kiss the bride."

They turn to face each other, he can hear the flower stems crumpling in her slightly quaking hands. He reaches over to lift her veil and is stunned to see brilliant crystal blue eyes, glassy and framed with wet indigo lashes. She is terrified and so depressed. Leaning down to her small ear he whispers.

" I'm sorry "

He brushes his lips over hers, lingering for only a moment. Something wet and warm falls to his face. He pulls away to see that while she has steeled her expression, the tears flow without her consent. As he is supposed to he raises he elbow and feels her small delicate hand take hold, together they walk back down the aisle. As they go he realizes that while Pandora celebrates this union, Athenas is mourning her as dead. The entire left side of the audience is cloaked in black from top to bottom, all faces turned to the floor, on the right they clap and cheer for them.

As the couple marches past, Scooter blinks in confusion.

" why was she cryin' like that momma?"

Moxxi stares at the floor, her expression blank. Her mind is racing and all she can feel is a cold empty pit deep in the core of herself. Zed sighs as the two finally leave from view.

"these people think that she's gonna die, look at em. Treating her like she's already dead."

While the crowd is ushered away to where the reception waits Mordecai finds himself alone with his new wife. She swipe at her face with her back turned to Mordecai, he wants to help but hasn't a foggy clue how. All he can think of is how mad he was earlier, grimacing about what kind of woman he was going to be stuck with. Now he's looking away from her feeling so far beyond ashamed he doesn't know what to say. A small voice jerks him from his thoughts.

"I'm sorry about this, I don't mean to disappoint you-"

He looks at her curiously, her face turned over her shoulder. An arc of bangs obscuring her eyes, all he can see are full plump lips, her softly pointed chin and the smooth profile of her nose. Most noticeable is the way light reflects off the still wet portions of her cheek.

" why would I be disappointed... why're you cryin like this?"

Her face turns away with a slight huff, again she rubs her face- this time she quickly whips around face him.

" it is not of significance, pay it no mind as it will not happen again."

This time her voice is not so small and meek. Its solid,almost heavy, weighted with her confidence that she would never be seen in such shameful way again. She stares at him as if he is nothing new, waiting for his answer.

"eh? You sure cause you seemed kinda freaked out up there."

Her expression become thoughtful for a moment before she tilts her head to the side slightly, then back up again.

" I am sorry about, truly I am. It is simply quite jarring- I was unaware of this until yesterday afternoon. Please understand my reaction has nothing to with you. I will be leaving here and it is very unlikely that I can return. This is my home and while I am far from fond of most of it- I will miss my father and brother."

Nope, that was not the expected response. She speaks quickly as if time is somehow being wasted, now her body language is quite different. Mordecai grumbles under his breath and scratches at an itch that isn't really on his head.

"ah. Sorry I guess."

She gives him a strong nod of approval before pitching her handful of flowers over a the rail where they land in a bush.

" thank you, your condolences are very much appreciated- I believe our attendance is required at this reception for the others to eat."

He sticks a hand in his pocket, letting the other hang off to the side.

"you're not hungry?"

She stares at him rather intensely for a moment.

"honestly?"

He quirks an eyebrow at her before giving a small nod.

" I am far too angry to eat and I feel like vomiting but I would prefer to hurt something that likely does not deserve it. So now you have that little tidbit and we're probably holding things up."

She shoves past him angrily holding up her dress to keep from tripping on the damn thing, her gold heels clacking under her and giving her a headache. Mordecai stays standing there for a moment rubbing his temples, by the time he catches up to her shes yelling in a window.

" you shut your trap or I'll break that other leg you lousy-"

As he walks along he hooks one arm around her waist and keeps moving while she yells threats over her shoulder. After a while she swats his hand off her and marches alongside him-until they find a wide set of open double doors.

" is that the brother you're going to miss?"

She looks at him bewildered. A flurry of things she wants to say fly through her skull too quickly for any to take hold. He snorts at the waves of fury she radiates, this is going to be fun- or a complete disaster. They stand in the doorway where he tries not to hear the obnoxious voices of Sanctuaries citizens, Mordecai leans down to her ear and asks.

"is there alcohol? At all?"

"pfft good luck getting that crap here"

As he stands up again she hears him cursing under his breath.

"puta madre? What does that mean?"

"nothing good, lets get this crap over with. I want my stash."

The pair makes their way into the room, one side of the room welcoming them in with a loud cheer, the other staring silently. Allfather stands beside the long table at the front of the wide room, ushering them to their seats.

" feeling better Maya?"

"no"

He laughs as he pushes her chair in, Mordecai looks at her sideways as he sits down and scoots close to the table.

"what?"

"thats your name- Maya?"

" Indeed it is and what is yours?"

"Mordecai"

" very well then Mordecai, I presume we should get used to each other as this is going to be a long as hell mission"

"MAYA!? Watch your language!"

" apologies father."

Mordecai watches her roll her eyes as she apologizes, her fingers drumming on the table top.

" don't roll your eyes at me."

" their round so they roll."

Mordecai places his elbow on the table and props his chin on his hand so he can look at her. A few small gasps and sudden muttering is heard from the otherwise silent portion of the room

" oi mami- I think we're gonna get along just fine."

"mami? Is that some sort of pet name?"

" I guess"

" why do you choose 'mami'?"

"cause no one can give you a beat down like your mami, you know? No matter how big a guy gets- if his mami come in an' tell him to get the fuck over there- that guy is gonna trip over himself to get wherever she's pointin'. "

" I'm afraid I do not know. My own mother died when my brother and I where born. I never met her. You see me as motherly?"

" nah nah nah, your getting it wrong- you got that attitude problem. I like it. Maybe you'll be a mami for real one day but how the fuck would I know? If I was gonna have any little bastards you'd think I'd have em by now."

" so you're saying that if your mother just showed up and pointed to a door and said 'get over there' you would go?"

"my ma died a while back- so if she showed up I'd get the fuck out before she started talking."

" right. Wait."

Mordecai watches her stare at the table in thought before looking at him with a seemingly serious expression.

"you say if you where going to have children you would have them by now? As in, you have had relations? Unprotected relations?"

He looks at her realizing that she is likely a virgin, so this is probably significant.

" most of the time no. I ain't stupid, but you know I never get with a woman unless I really mean it when I'm touchin her you know?"

" you do not make love, unless you are in love?"

Well that's... pretty much true, but he doesn't like the way it sounds so he snorts at the words, looking away for a moment. He returns to look at her finding she never looked away. Ah right- she's supposed to be doing that next.

" yea, yea. You see when I was with these women, I tried to keep some on hand cause I never wanted to have to say no, I hate telling 'em no. but sometimes I just didn't have any and they make that face and talk like that I couldn't say no if I wanted to."

" make what face? talk like how?"

"they just let me know they're in the mood you-"

"if you say 'you know' one more time I will incinerate your brain for lack of use. You keep saying 'you know' but I don't! I don't know what you're talking about. I have never had these encounters that you speak of. I can only compare your encounters to what I have read in various love poems. They speak of love of the physical form but that doesn't really say anything. I find you amusing so far, so at the moment I want to be a good wife. That means I want to please you, I do not wish for tonight to disappoint you. That means you need to give me more of a clue than 'you know'. Dammit. "

She punctuates the last part by slapping her palm against the table. He just stares at her with a strange kind of lopsided smirk.

" you read porn poems?"

Maya huffs heavily and glares upward at the vaulted ceiling.

" is that really all you acquired from that?"

Behind her Allfather motions from the servants to just start serving people as these two appear to have so much to talk about, he plops down a short distance away snickering slightly to himself. Maya looks back at Mordecai she finds he is still wearing the ridiculous smirk.

" you want a clue mami? What you want me to tell you a damn dirty story or somethin'?"

"stories always have a lesson to be learned, why not tell me a story and why may I ask would it be considered dirty at all? If it is as you say making love- I cannot fathom how that kind of expression could be filthy at all."

" I think its dirty when you don't mean it."

"have you ever been... 'dirty'?"

"no"

She gives him a small smile.

"well I suppose there is a first for everything, so tonight will be that... I suppose."

"mami you think I wont mean it when I touch you?"

"you don't know me."

Her smile fades, he reaches over to touch her cheek, pushing a bit of hair over her ear. Small unpierced ears, he runs his finger over the lobe smirking at the way her face flushes pink.

" I know I'm gonna mean it Mami, will you?"

" I don't know you."

When did he get so close? When did she start leaning like that? Very suddenly she feels his lips pressed over hers, for just a moment before he pulls away. How unpleasant. Quickly she leans back in her chair not wanting to linger in that pose as if she wanted more. Her face burns bright red so she looks away, at the table. Where a cold plate of food has apparently been sitting for quite some time.


	4. in the night

In the Night

Their union is celebrated without their attention, the guests played games and sang songs or at least half of them did. At the long table laden with ignored decor sit the newly married strangers. They talk to in an effort to know each other, ignoring their company. Allfather has moved to sit with Lilith and her company, deciding he should get to know the ambassadors of Pandora. After a moment Lilith grins widely, slapping Bricks shoulder as she points ahead of them.

" oh look! I think she likes him!"

Bricks line of sight goes in the direction shes pointing, to Mordecai and his pretty new wife who's name he doesn't know.

"oh, yes I think she does..."

Bricks grin is rather unnerving and his voice shameless as he watches the couple ahead of them. Mordecai with his hand on the side of her face, running his thumb over her bright red cheek. Allfather turns to look, he finds himself wanting to slap that hand off his daughter so simply turns away.

" I don't think I've ever seen her let anyone touch her before...aside from the medic..."

Axton chuckles from beside brick as he glances over to the scene, where Mordecai gives a soft kiss. Mayas face almost glowing, although she smiles while she swats his shoulder.

" look at that sly old dog! I guess he's got some moves after all."

Allfather blinks quickly, his gaze darting from Axton across the room to Mordecai.

" moves what moves?! He's just sitting there- what is he doing?"

Lilith looks over at the man panicking beside her, she puts hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

" he's just trying to charm her- so she likes him, since they didn't get to do the whole dating thing."

Brick lets off a wistful and dreamy sigh as he watches Maya laugh at some thing Mordecai says.

" you don't have to worry about her, Mortys a good guy he'll take care of her. He likes to spoil girls when he's got em."

"pfft- that poor bastard bends over backward so just they'll smile"

Axton shakes his head at the thought of doing so much work for so little reward. Lilith huffs at the tone he uses.

"whats wrong with that? He just likes to make sure that he can keep em happy! That sweet-"

"yea sweet, look at all the sweet footprints all over that poor guys back."

Lilith glares across the table, she angrily crosses her arms over her chest.

" this is going to be different- won't it!-"

She glances over at Allfather, slapping his hand before pointing across the table to Axton and continuing.

" I bet she's real nice and she'll be good for him! He'll take care of her and shes gonna damn well APPRECIATE IT!"

At this point Lilith is half up out of her chair, glaring daggers at Axton who stares back less than intimidated by her.

" Actually, she prefers to care for herself... and shes a bit icy. Not really a people person..."

Allfather stares into a distant void, talking out loud but not really to anyone in particular.

" to be fair she hates people. Not because she doesn't want people around, she just.. . she never seems to really trust...any one aside from her brother and I like to think she trusts me. Although she is quite accommodating, always willing to try at least for a while."

" Where'd they go?"

Brick looks up from the rambling man to the table laden with cold plates and empty chairs. The entire table goes quiet. Until Axton snorts and then he can't stop laughing.

" That dog!"

Maya walks along with Mordecai showing him the grounds that she will likely never see again, slowly going closer to the room that was shown to her earlier that morning.

" I think you're wearing the only flower I've seen in this place, you guys have all that grass but not one flower."

She looks at him sideways, pleasantly surprised by his observation.

" its fake. Soft but fake."

" eh? Really"

"yea, real grass makes stains or so I hear."

"you don't know ?"

" I have never left this place. So I have not seen real grass."

" well sorry, but Pandora doesn't really have any either. We got some flowers though."

He feels her hand on his arms tighten slightly, when he looks at her she is wearing a lopsided smile.

" are they real?"

" what the hell would we do with fake flowers?"

She reaches up and plucks the rose from her hair and holds it out for him. He takes it from her surprised to find that its hard, rough like course sandpaper and kind of heavy. He makes a rather sour expression at the fake rose sitting in his hand

"looks nice though..."

" I suppose. I have nothing to compare it to, I should like to see a real one someday."

" you want roses?"

He smiles at her, trying to remember the one rosebush he saw in an old ladies garden. How much would she charge him for a few?

" a real flower, real grass, a rock that isn't polished and shaped."

Mordecai smiles at the way she glares at the bright red rubies set into her dress, so upset with almost every part of this place. This place that he will be taking her away from. In his mind he's already decided where he wants to take her, what he wants to show her. While he looks at her he follows her line of sight. The bright red vault emblem, tattooed onto his right forearm.

" you like it?"

"what is it?"

" Its the the first tattoo I ever got."

Her head snaps up to look at him with wide curious eyes, she immediately grab his left wrist turning his arm to look for another marking.

"there are more?"

" on my back."

" what is it? How many are there? How big are they how did you put them on your back how did you get them to stay on-"

She stops rambling when he laughs, the sound is warm but hoarse and slightly gravelly. The sound makes her stomach flip, his smile is maybe... kind of nice. As she look at him more closely she spots a deep but fading scar over his eye, she hadn't really paid any attention earlier. Lines in his face and the way the lower part is slightly darker than the upper.

" why are you laughing at me?"

" I ... you're kinda cute."

He looks around, realizing that pretty much everyone is still in the reception hall so the rest of the place is empty.

"..."

She looks to him for a moment realizing that since they have decided to be done with the reception there is only one part of their wedding remaining. Her gaze drifts downward until she finds herself rather thoroughly examining his boots.

" Mami? "

Maya looks up at him from beneath her long curved indigo lashes, instead of speaking she simply walks off towards a set of glass double doors a short ways off. Curiously he follows suit wondering where her voice seems to have gone. She slips through the doors, leaving one open for him. As passes through it he closes it soundlessly to avoid surprises, she rounds a corner ahead of him. For a good few minutes he finds himself chasing the train of her long dress. What happened to the sound of her clicking heels?

An arced door hangs open in a dead end hallway, a nimbus of gold light spilling from it. When he steps in, he finds her sitting on the corner of a very large and ornate canopy bed. Its four posters are carved into the figures of angels with their long slender wings extended upward to cradle the white silk and sheer curtains. When he slips the door shut, he hears the tumblers fall and lock the door as soon as it closes.

Very suddenly he feels as if he's invaded a very private place. The room has cream colored walls with dark gold filigree embedded in the molding. The wide window is round and heavily decorated, although clouded from view with more sheer curtains. Finally he feels her eyes fall to him, she looks so nervous.

"mami, are you alright?"

Maya simply nods at him her pale only partially exposed hands folded in her lap. Unsure of what he ought to do he steps toward her, gingerly sitting down beside her.

" if you're too nervous. We don't have to do this tonight, I don't mind waiting."

She looks at him in slight amazement, giving a warm smile. It fades and falls from her face.

" I would like to wait. I do not believe I am ready to do this but if we do not consummate our union tonight than the alliance that your friend worked so hard for will be voided."

" I won't say anything, I don't want you to feel like you have to do this."

Maya finds herself letting off a wistful sigh as she looks at him again.

" I am a terrible liar. And I would know, we must complete our marriage or I would feel like I have deceived people."

Mordecai find his own gaze following along the patterns in the carpet this time, he reaches up and rubs the back of his neck feeling a bit more nervous.

" ah, well... than- "

He comes to a decision in his own mind and looks at her hoping she will appreciate it.

" so than tonight we'll do this and then afterward. After tonight I will wait until you're ready, until you want to be with me. Alright?"

She stares at him in confusion for a moment before what he's offering fully processes. Maya smiles weakly at him before allowing herself to set her forehead on his shoulder.

" you are very kind."

How incredibly untrue, he snorts in response to her words, the small chuckle that follows leaves her staring at him in confusion again.

" I'm really not all that nice most of the time. I just don't like the idea of you feeling like sex with me is an obligation. "

"at the moment it is."

She says it rather bluntly, her expression now one of mild amusement, she snorts at the face he makes in response.

"Mami, are being an ass on purpose?"

" well you are being so nice I suppose I just had to ruin it."

Mordecai laughs and lets himself flop backwards onto the mattress, so much softer than he expected. As he lays backward half sprawled out the hem of his shirt lifts just over his naval, He doesn't catch Mayas curious stare.

" you said you have other markings, like the one on your arm- may I see?"

He looks at her lost for only a moment before he recalls the conversation in the hallway. With a loud huff Mordecai pushes himself back into a sitting position and then stands up crossing his arms over his flat stomach before pulling his shirt up over his head. He pitches it across the room into corner where it lands with a soft thump.

" holy crap!?"

Maya almost shouts when she sees the number of scars that litter Mordecai's lithe body. He looks are her with slight amusement, then turns his back to her so she can see the image of three black feathers on his right shoulder blade. On his left shoulder blade, directly over the back of his heart is the image of red cross hairs. Maya stands up, gently placing her fingertips on his back, tracing the outline of one of the feathers.

"why feathers?"

" a good friend of mine died, I got feathers there because she always had my back when I was in a corner. Don't think I would have lived very long if I didn't have her."

" and this? What is this?"

Her fingertips are chill, icy cold against his warm skin. The lingering touch giving him goosebumps.

" its cross hairs, you don't know what that is?"

He looks at her over his shoulder, she shakes her head at him, now curiously touching the various healed sliced in his skin, shut off bullet wounds and even a few burns.

"what are cross hairs?"

" its how you target things with most guns."

Her hands open and press beneath his shoulder blades, stroking the far too smooth flesh of a wide burn scar dotted with a few bullet wounds.

" I have never had any need for those..."

Maya pushes back her left sleeve, the fabric bunching up by her elbow and exposing several spiraling blue lines on her skin. His eyes go wide in bewilderment at the image, he whips around to look more closely at the markings.

" miereda! you're a siren..."

She stares at him once again left with her gears turning and no goal in sight.

"What? Mie- reh – dah?"

" ah, its Truxican and means 'shit'."

" oh? Oh kay I suppose."

He extends his hand forward to touch her own, his fingertips brushing over the spiraling blue lines.

" why... do these seem like scars? Lils marks aren't like this..."

"you know of another siren?"

"a few actually, theres commander Steele, but she died, Angel, she's locked up, Lilith and now you."

" I very suddenly feel less unique."

" why do these look like scars mami?"

As she looks down at her own arm, it occurs to her that hes right, the same little pinched up ridges on the edges where the skin is too tight. The same gloss and shine of an injury that was forced to heal too quickly, the same incredibly smooth texture and feel.

" I hadn't thought about it... but they grew as I began training to control my abilities."

" you forced these to grow?"

" I suppose I did, when I was much younger they where thin and pale like veins. When my brother and I where put to training they began to grow..."

Mordecai lifts her hand and presses his lips over the lines that crawl over her fingers and the back of her hands. Her face turns pink at the feeling of his lips on her skin.

" that ain't right."

She arcs a brow at him.

" I hear that guns have a thing called safety, do you use it often?"

He stares at her blankly for a moment, still holding her hand.

" eh?"

" there is no point in having a gun with no bullets, no use for an arrow with no head. What good is a weapon that cannot be used?"

Something in him flares and very suddenly he finds himself wanting to hurt these 'monks'.

" yea but a gun don't get pissed or hurt. They don't bleed. Arrows are supposed to break, you aren't. You're not a weapon, why... why are you so..."

He doesn't have any words to match with what he feels so instead he pulls her very close and holds her. He presses a kiss to her cheek and then her forehead while he runs his fingers through her hair.

" you're a very strange man"

" you don't even know yet."

"yet...? "

For some reason he find himself smiling against her, Maya looks upward at him her full lips only slightly parted. The image of her like that so tempting, he cannot refuse, he dips down and presses his lips against her own. This time not so quickly, not brushing lips his over hers in a kind of tease. This time she feels the weight of him pressed against her, he's warm so warm. All over, his hands his body and oh good lord his mouth. His temperature clashing with her own icy flesh in a stunning way, her lips are cold as well, chill as if she was drinking iced water.

His tongue darts over her lip, his hand in her hair cradling her skull; the other hand holding the weight of her by the small of her back as it would seem her knees have forgotten themselves. Her own hands tenderly holding his shoulders, their chests pressed almost flush together. Only just a thin layer of silk standing between them, the dress it fits her torso like a second skin. Fitting so snugly one might think it where painted on her many wide curves.

Fingers in her hair slide down her neck, finding very small zipper pull, he slides it down just enough to expose her neck. Only a small bit of skin, that he dips downward for, she huffs when she feels his lips gently nipping on her before dropping soft kisses. Her response is in her hands, the way they grip his shoulders so tightly, small shivers running up and down her spine. The small zip slides lower, allowing his touches to extend to her shoulders.

He continues in this way until she lies beneath him on the very soft bed, breath hitching while he drags his tongue down the inner side of her thighs. Mayas wrists are crossed over her head, her hair spilling over ruffled pillows looking very much like a waterfall still and frozen. One of her knees rests over his shoulders, the other bent and allowed to lay almost flat against the comforter. Mordecai shifts his attention, crawling up her body and looking right in her crystal blue eyes. She looks right back into his eyes, a darkened green she can honestly say she has never seen before.

For some reason he reaches up to hold one of her hands, resting the weight of himself on his forearms. He is careful to move slowly as he feels himself sliding into her, never once looking away from her beautiful blue eyes. She huffs biting her lip, blinking rapidly in an attempt to be away with the moisture collecting at the corners. Mordecai leans down to kiss her lips before stilling himself.

"are you alright? Am I hurting you?"

" it is alright."

She says this with her brow slightly furrowed, an expression of discomfort rather evident.

" I'm sorry."

He finds himself buried inside her and presses his forehead down on hers, closing his eyes to concentrate on keeping calm. His eyes open slowly when he feels her hand gently running over his hair, softly petting him. He finds her looking quite content, she pulls his face close to give him a chaste kiss before almost whispering.

" please, do not cease. I wish to please you."

" I don't want to hurt you."

"do not worry yourself, for I am strong...So please yourself with my body, I would like not to beg."

Why does that bizarrely worded sentence comfort him so? He kisses her feverishly, his hand sliding from her own down her arm until his calloused fingertips drag across her chest groping at her breasts. She lays her arms back down overhead on the pillows, making sure to keep herself still for him to do as he pleases. Unsure of how to respond to his touches, his firm body over her own. She settles simply to watch him and his expressions.

For some reason her stillness is more arousing than he thought it would be, what does the most is the sensation of her eyes on him. So unaccustomed to the idea that his pleasure should be put first he finds himself amazed. He can quite honestly say he's never had a lover who wanted him to feel as much satisfaction as they did. His hips begin to roll as he licks at her breasts, enjoying her body like an offered feast. She begins to twitch and squirm under him, her reactions involuntary.

Gripping a woman's knee and pulling it up over his shoulder is something he has always loved doing in bed. However, it is apparently strenuous on their tired muscles, so he never got to do it very often. Now however he has both of Mayas knees over his shoulders as he bucks his narrow hips. Her hands are balled up into fists gripping up the sheets and some of her own hair while he thrusts himself deeper and deeper. He can't help but grin when he looks down and sees her thighs glistening with her own dripping arousal, for a moment he just watches it leak from her while he shoves himself inward and out again. The image serving to thrill him all the more, he had hoped to last longer than this on their honeymoon.

The sound of their skin slapping together is almost drowned out by her light moaning and him grunting and huffing. He drops one of her legs down onto the mattress giving him a better view of their repeated joining. He shifts to stand on his knees while he bucks into her, one hand holding her leg onto his shoulder; the other slipping down her wet thigh and stroking at her swollen clitoris. The inner muscle gripping his member twitches, so he strokes her in small circles.

Her back arches and falls, her head turning this way and that. She cant seem to decide is she wants to be heard or not, however she cant seem to stop the way her body grips him almost pulling him in as his fingers begin to move a bit faster.

" you like that huh mami?"

Maya looks at him but can't seem to find any words, or the ability to stop her hips from thrusting upward against him. His fingers slipping in those tight little circles against her, the way she grinds against him desperate for more; he is forced to bit his lip to keep his climax at bay. Her previous words ring out in his head.

'please yourself with my body'

Moments later Mordecai finds himself hunched over her huffing as his full body is racked with the strength of his orgasm. Lights go off in in the back of his head and under his eyelids. A dreamlike euphoria spills over him and he finds himself with no way to respond; when he is able to open his eyes he finds her watching him. Her face still flush and her eyes still heated.

He just grins at her in a manner which is probably quite stupid before leaning down to kiss her. While his tongue wanders her mouth his hand resumes its earlier motions, she can't seem to concentrate on his mouth while he touches her. Maya begins to roll her hips against his touch, her voice growing in volume as he brings her closer and closer.

Tangled up in her hands the sheets look much like they might just split and tear in her tight grip, he smirks while he changes directions. Mordecai can't help but enjoy the image of her writhing under him like that, in just a moment later she finds herself almost blinded as she screams out her release.

A few minutes later, when she has finally quieted and stilled he holds her against him. She lays with her head against his shoulder breathing softly, he lays there on his back idly playing with her hair. Her cerulean blue hair wrapped in loose coils around his fingertip, it unravels so he pick up another thin lock and repeat the motion. He looks over and watches her sleep for a moment before he finds himself drifting off as well.

In the morning he wakes to a rapid knocking at the door a weight on his arm and a grunt from somewhere beside him. Mordecai glares at the door wondering how long til they leave, looks down and sees Maya burying her face in the crook of his neck. Small blue curls roll off her shoulder revealing the little red marks he left on her neck, the image sparks his memory and leaving him grinning lazily. The knocking resumes.

"oi, what?"

" breakfast-"

The weight on his shoulder lifts slowly, he looks to see her staring blearily at the door. Her hair is a mess, her expression is one of mild interest although he can't quite make out what shes mumbling.

"come in?"

A tall gray twiggish man ambles in carrying a large silver platter on a wooden tray with short little legs attached to it. Maya pulls one of the sheets around herself and scoots into a sitting position as the man lays the tray down over her lap.

" many thanks brother Othello"

The twiggy man nods his acceptance before looking at Mordecai who hasn't budged.

" that red headed friend of your is calling for you sir."

The old mans words are half garbled by his lack of teeth but punctuated with his vague pointing outward. Mordecai lays flat on his back with his hands up behind his head and the blanket thrown just over his navel. He wrinkles his nose at the mans words, only opening one eye to ask.

"lil? where is she?"

" out in the gardens"

Mordecai groans, not a chance in hell he's walking all the way the hell over there. Not when this bed is so soft and toasty and this soft sexy woman is here next to him... lazily chewing a piece of toast.

" can you bring 'er back here?"

Brother Othello nods ans slowly turns around to shut the door and bring Lilith back. Mordecai snorts when the door shuts and Maya just flops back down on the bed- rattling the cups of orange juice.

"not ready to get up?"

"never"

Mordecai grips the edge of the tray with one wide hand and carefully sets in on the bedside table. He grabs the toast Maya has quit chewing and tosses it over the cooling plate of eggs. As he flops back down to ask her something he finds she's already slipped off back to sleep. With a small chuckle he closes his eyes to join her.

It is almost an hour later that the knock return to their door, Mordecai finds himself once again glaring at the large chunk of wood.

"lil?"

"yea."

With that she shoves the door open to find the pair still undressed in bed. Behind her Othello mumbles as he shakes his head and ambles away.

"time to get up you guys."

"in a minute"

Mordecais customary response to any wake up call, Maya however begins blinking and yawning.

"as you mm say..."

Lilith watches Maya who moves like a snail in sap, they both watch her scoot into a sitting position, then paws at her husbands chest.

" up"

She looks so delirious as she tries to wake him, he settles to just pull her back down onto him where she she doesn't really struggle to get back up. The two listen to her mumble about the time before she drifts off again.

"hey morty"

"hmm?"

"are you still mad at me?"

" maybe but she is pretty damn sexy"

Lilith rolls her eyes while he strokes her hair, from behind Lilith the sound of quick heavy footsteps march over and halt. Allfather reaches out for the already open door, his knock is rapid and loud. Maya jolts up yanking one of the sheets up with her, she scrambles out of bed and stands at attention with naught but a sheet around her.

"you have slept long daughter, the sun has been up for hours."

"apologies father"

Allfather looks at the tray beside the bed disappointed.

"you have 11 minutes, wake, dress, eat and be on the green. There is work before you leave."

"as you say. "

He turns on the ball of his foot and marches away, Lilith and Mordecai both watch as Maya snaps up the remaining sheet and darts away to a small adjacent bathroom he hadn't noticed last night. It is almost three minutes later that she opens the door back up wearing her customary black gown and slippers. Maya tucks her long hair back into a tight folded ponytail before placing on the usual white trimmed hood that conceals much of her face. She walks by Lilith and flips one of the eggs onto the remainder of her toast before eating the damn thing almost whole. Mordecai stares at her while she chugs one of the glasses of juice, she pats out invisible wrinkles and walks briskly down the hall.

"gross"

Lilith stares at mordecai mildly amused before walking and slapping the side of his head.

"get up now! We actually have crap to do!"


	5. home of broken hearts

Home of broken hearts

When Mordecai is finally awake and about he finds himself passing an open window where he spots Maya sitting at a desk scribbling on papers. She look immensely bored, although too focused to notice him passing by. He continues following Lilith who leads him to a place past the reception hall. The room looks like an old as hell workshop, a factory for miscellaneous crap, in one place he watches several young looking boys dunking bundles of what appears to be wool into barrels of dye. Another cluster of slightly older boys weaves intricate images onto what will soon become warm blankets, as he look around again...they're all male. Not a single woman in sight, are they segregated or just not permitted into the abbey?

His attention focuses back on the present when he bumps into Lilith's shoulder, she looks at him curiously before lightly elbowing him in his ribs. She stands in front of several coffin sized crates each one painted with a one of three emblems. All the ones at the front have a white square with a bright red cross painted on them,one with a skinny Triton, wait that's a fork. The last few have a square with a triangle painted over it, is it supposed to be a house? Mordecai finds himself glaring at the stack of boxes. Is that it? Around fifty supply boxes?! He got married for THIS!? From behind him Mordecai hears the sound of marching feet, when he looks he sees almost twenty tall burly looking men, all clean shaven and only mildly interested in the goings on. Leading this small procession is Allfather, he smiles and reaches out to shakes their hands. He points to three men standing in the middle of the line and then holds up three fingers.

Both Lilith and Mordecai watch as these men brings over one of each crate, Lilith watches Mordecais eyebrow twitch. Allfather smiles, the motion not having gone unnoticed.

" I am going to show you what is in each crate, I know it doesn't look like much. But we like to preserve space so much of the contents are highly condensed."

He pats the lid of a box with the red cross on it, one of the three men steps forward with a crowbar to pull it open. Allfather reaches in with one hand and pulls out a small white box with a picture of a pill on its top, it opens with a soft 'pop'. Inside the box are several little packages of red pills.

" these pills are to bring down fever, aches pains. A cure for simple things, colds flu's things of that nature. Each crate has twenty of these cases. Each case contains about eight hundred pills, each pill lasts one week."

" I don't think I've ever seen anyone catch a cold on Pandora, more like pneumonia."

Moredecai looks at Allfather with growing irritation. Allfather closes the box and places it back in its spot, he pulls out a slightly larger yellow box with three black circles on it.

" this contains concentrated antibiotics."

He opens the box with a familiar pop, showing how each box is organized. Four short wide glass bottles of a pinkish liquid, several plastic wrapped needles and in a column beside that several more shrink wrapped syringes. He goes on about the quantity use and then brings out a stainless steel case, containing surgical tools. He goes on about this as well, Mordecai watches but only half listens. The rest of his mind wanders back to Maya, what was she doing? What was that paper work? Why did she look so irritated?

The medical box is slammed shut, the box with the weird fork is opened next. Inside this are several varieties of freeze dried and dehydrated this and that. Meat of various colors, sliced diced and Julianned everything else, little 'rehydration pouches'. Vitamins and little green envelopes of seeds, terra cotta containers of soil and at the very bottom parts to a water filtration system. This box closes then onto the box with the little house painted on it. In this box are several hundred blankets, tightly rolled sleeping mats, clothing of various sizes, compacted pillows. There is a bucket filled with bars of soap, a stack of towels washcloths along with many many bottles of shampoo and lotion. On the far end of the box is various forms of cleaning supplies and every type of scrubbing utensil available.

She really did look unhappy hunched over those papers, was is the work that had her so upset? Or was she still mad about having to go to Pandora? Was she sore- was he too rough with her? Did he say something stupid...

This box is nailed shut, three men pick it up and follow Lilith to the fast travel station. As Mordecai moves to follow her, he finds a light grip on his shoulder. When he looks back, Allfather is returning the gaze.

" I wondered if I could have a moment with you."

Mordecai arcs a brow at the older man.

"..."

" I have something else to give... just one last thing. For you and Maya, do you live alone? I mean will you be living in a place where it will be only you two- or do you live communally?"

" both, I stay in city at headquarters at the moment but I have a few places I keep to myself outside Sanctuary. Why?"

" do you have a separated room? or-"

" I have a camp in the mountains, a tower in the tundra, a house in both Fyrestone and Oasis and I even took a place in in Opportunity. Whatever it is I can find room for it."

It was said with a snarl, does this man really believe that Mordecai is incapable of providing for that woman? Does he really think that he's so poor he can't afford even a separated room? If he thinks all these things are true of Pandora, of him than why is he letting her go?

The older man sighs heavily motioning for Mordecai to follow him. He does, through a slim door to the back of the warehouse where there sits a small wooden cart. In this cart is wrapped mattress. Several thick comfortable blankets folded and tied into fluffy squares, colorful pillows with little flowers printed on them. On top of the mattress at the very back of the cart is a large black leather trunk with brass hinges and deadbolts. Allfather motions to it, Mordecai opens it to find neatly organized books, stack of stationary with small jars of various colors of ink. He sees several little fountain pens all tied together,graphite sticks and then another smaller box.

"Sleep has always been a problem for her, it took along time to find a mattress that she is comfortable enough on to sleep all through the night and she likes to read you see, these are some of the only books in the library she hasn't read yet and well. She likes colors, to etch little pictures of things she reads about. And this-"

Allfather reaches in and opens up the smaller box, little wisps of cloudy vapor rise up. When Mordecai looks in he finds wrapped pieces of meat in a translucent blue pouch, beside that sits a little basket of fruits and bright red berries. His eyebrow twitches and silently Mordecai closes the smaller box, laying the stationary back on top of it, closes the lid and turns the deadbolts.

" I'm sure you don't mean for your gift to be insulting but-"

"please try to understand..."

The old mans hands are quaking, he tries to still them only for it to spread up his arms to his shoulders. When he speaks again he voice it wavers and cracks ever so slightly.

" This is all I can do now. This is it, I thought I would be able to take care of her for the rest of my life."

He breathes deeply through his nose and clenches his jaw to try and calm himself.

" I want to keep her here and keep her safe but I can't- I can't watch her anymore I can't pick her up again when she falls- I – please I know one day you will understand. She is my treasure, my daughter and now she is going so far away and I don't know when I will see her again. Please please"

Allfather finds himself placing hands on Mordecai's broad shoulders and gripping tightly.

" please I need you to promise you'll take care of her. See to her she is my treasure and I know she will be your treasure soon enough. Please care for my daughter."

This is not what was expected in the least, the intensity of the mans words strike him like lightning, has he been greedy again? Self centered and defensive, assuming the worst of these people. Of this man, this man begging him to care for the person he loves so much. Mordecai lightly pats the mans shoulder in an awkward kind of reassurance.

" I promise. "

Maya huffs heavily as she signs away her life, filling out crappy paperwork to change her citizenship status. It shouldn't take this long, but the soreness in her thighs is slightly distracting. Every time she shifts she feels them ache and then soundless memories replay in her head. She keeps having to refocus and figure out where she left off, its tedious but finally done.

She turns in the work and finds herself wandering back to that room, only to find the heavy blue rose sitting on the bedside table. Maya sighs as she picks it up and watches through the round window as people carry away so many boxes to that strange station around in the farthest part of the cathedral. Eventually Lilith finds her standing alone in the room, just holding the bright blue rose.

" hey, ah- I guess you should go say your good byes. Its time to go."

Maya turns slightly to look at Lilith, who looks so apprehensive.

"what of my dear husband? Why are you the one calls for me and not him?"

" I have him working already- he's already back in Sanctuary getting things in order there. He thought you would want to say bye to your dad or whoever before you leave."

" thank you"

Maya nods to Lilith before walking past her,letting her feet carry her through the place until she finds Allfather standing in wait beside the fast travel station. When she walks up to him she wraps her arms around him and simply grips him tightly. He returns the embrace, it is the first time in years that has reached out like this and the last for many yet. After a moment he gently pulls away, for some reason he lifts the hood from her. Exposing her bright blue hair all tucked away in a folded ponytail.

" you don't have to wear this anymore you know, when you get there I'm sure your new husband will get you nice new clothes okay."

He pats invisible wrinkles out of the shoulders of her gown.

" I'm sure as well...father?"

"yes?"

"will you give this to Kotyk for me?" (ko-tee-yek)

Maya holds out the blue rose that had adorned her hair just last night, the night her brother was not here to give her away. He is not here to say goodbye, he will return home to find his other half missing. Allfather allows her to place the fake blossom into his palm before she turns away and follows Lilith to Sanctuary.

The travel is bizarre and leaves her slightly dizzy, when she orients herself the first thing she notices is the smell. The strong smell of piss vomit and beer, she cant quite separate them as there is currently a drunkard passed out in the back of the station, his pants are soaked and his dinner is spilled over his stomach. The culprit being a tipped over bottle, its contents drying on the cement floor.

Maya gawks at the man for a moment before looking around, finding bullet shells along with various bits of trash and scurrying rats. She jumps when she hears Lilith calling her.

"c'mon girly we don't have all day- you have work to do."

Lilith grabs Mayas arm and drags her out of the station across the center of sanctuary to headquarters. The people are scrawny, emaciated and come in various stages of some sort of plague. In the distance she sees Mordecai talking with a man in a white coat pointing to the contents of one of the boxes. She is dragged away from this scene into another, where a woman in a red coat and brass goggles rambles on in a corner. The word bacon is loudly and angrily ranted about from the woman, Maya continues to the left and up some stairs. She passes a series of bunks with deeply worn sheets stretched tightly across the thinning mattresses, a few injured men sleeping here and there. She is taken passed a large safe and a damaged yellow couch to a room filled with blinking screens.

Central command, its pathetic. Their whole government is is approximately four people and a handful of rescued equipment? Maya waits to be instructed but as soon as Lilith opens her mouth to tell her what it is she was supposed to do, her echo flares to life. Maya recognizes the sound of Mordecais voice cursing on the other side, although she can't make out his words. Lilith curses under her breath

" I don't have anyone to spare-"

Her yellow eyes go wide and stare intensely at Maya, who only looks back curiously.

" can you use a gun?"

"...?"

Maya catches her sarcastic retort and tries to formulate a more polite way to inquire about Liliths I.Q. What use would someone who never left the abbey have for a gun? Before the words can form Lil just shakes her head and almost shouts into the echo.

" looks like you're taking you new wife out for a spin- teach her how to shoot"

Once again the sound of cursing spills from the other side of the echo, Lil flicks it off and escorts Maya all the way back down and out. When she arrives at the door she finds Mordecai rushing over, he skids to a halt when he sees her waiting and bellows at her.

" hurry the fuck up-I don't got all day!"

Maya jerks her head back at the comment in confusion and shock, despite the irritation she bolts forward to his side. He has such long legs it quickly becomes difficult for her to keep up- difficult but not impossible. She almost slams into him when they arrive back at the fast travel station, instead he whips around and says almost too quick to catch.

" bandits are moving in Fyrestone"

He turns back around and taps at the screen then dissipates from view, she blinks in bewilderment. Maya glances around before stepping forward and lightly tapping at the stations start menu, she searches for the name in the list but cant find it. Agitated she swats at the screen, surprised when it scrolls, ah there's Fyrestone. She pokes it with the very tip of her finger and finds herself whizzed off to tin can of a hut. On a broken sign read the words 'Dr. Zed's med's'. a moment later she hears a loud popping noise and watches blood splatter across the ground in front of her.

Horrified she stumbles backward, her heel getting caught in her own gown. She falls backward and dives behind a counter, only to swallow her scream as she finds herself directly beside a body thats been rotting for quite a while.

"gotcha pendejo!"

His laugh rings out like a beacon, only to be followed by a series of loud pops and a grunt, horrified she bolts out and finds him crouching behind an ammo box. He quickly bolts up and around another little hut and fires two shots, which are followed by two dull thuds.

Mordecai turns and glares at her.

"where the fuck where you- **wheres your gun**?!"

He marches and looks at her with his face all twisted up in a sharp scowl, he grabs her elbow and drags her back to zeds abandoned vending machines. He winds letting off a string of curses when he finds it out of order, not enough so he slams the sole of his boot into its small blank screen.

" whats wrong? Did you need someth-"

Mordecai almost throws her back behind the counter, several bullets perforate where she had been standing. They bounce off of Moredecai, a small white hexagon in his belt flashing brightly, he pierces a hole in their foreheads and rushes forward. She hears a flurry of heavy thuds screaming and rapid gunfire, Her husband dives behind the counter with her. He quickly reaches out and wraps a belt around her waist, and shoves a heavy gun into her small hands.

" try to aim for their heads"

With that he darts away taking much of the gunmen with him. She looks down at all the little pieces that hang off her belt and prods them curiously before a shadow looms over her. When she looks a up a very tall burly man is staring down at her with beady little black eyes.

" come here little one, its time to die."

She stares at him with a blank expression to freaked out to respond, so she lifts the heavy gun with both hands. Her finger squeezes tightly around the trigger, she unloads a full clip into the mans face before he can lift that large pipe looking weapon of his. His blood spatters all over, little droplets scattered across her face like tinted freckles. She finds herself in shock as she walks along randomly emptying clip after clip into the screaming bodies of masked men.

Watching the bullets bounce off her shield would be spectacular if she wasn't waging an internal war about whether or not this is right. This numbed thought process continues until she aims and only hears a dull clicking noise.

" oh... crap."

This one just stares back at her in obvious amusement, this one is covered from head to toe in a massive coat boots and a bizarre hat. His massive gloved hand swings out, she see it coming but find her body all locked up. The hit connects and her light body is thrown backward, she feels the weight of the gun slip from her hands as the world seems to flip upside down. The sky is wrong, its under her and the ground come up to slam into her face. Her body crumples on top before she unfurls on the ground and lays still. She can hear the heavy steps and screams internally to get up, to run away to stand up and hit back to do something. Instead the nomad walks into her line of sight laughing in a sickening way, just as he leans down to carry her away something flies by and his brain bursts out the side of his head in a wet mess across the ground. Modecai bolts into her line of sight, he grabs her by the back of her neck and forces her to stand up. She feels him shove the gun back in her hands.

" fuck is wrong with you?"

Maya watches a wave of bullets fly off his shield before he runs off and jumps onto various cans and chest to end up on a rooftop. She can hear him reload every five bullets, the sound repeats until she begins to focus on that noise over the rest. Masked men in faded orange pants run at her screaming obscenities before she ventilates their ribcage. This continues for hours, until she finds herself once again completely out of ammo.

She tries not to listen to Mordecai when he has to pick her up, she tries not hear him at all right now. She tries not feel cheated when images of him smiling at her with that tender look flash through her mind. What happened to him calling her mami? What. The. Fuck.

Shes on the ground again, Mordecai moves to grab her up again only for her to backhand him and shove herself up. Ahead of her a massive man marches forward, aiming that pipe looking weapon, which she now recognizes as a rocket launcher. What an idiot, those are only good at long range- so she closes the distance.

" what the hell are you doing? get back here!"

Mordecai bellows from somewhere behind her but she isn't listening, as she closes in the Goliath she extend one arm out. Around his head appears a violet bubble, he freezes in place just before the body drops. His detached head still wedge in the bucket looking helmet floating in the air. Maya flicks her wrist, removing the bubble and marching forward. Three men come barreling around a corner, she heard them screaming about their mothers 'bumpy tummy' so was not surprised. Before they can get anywhere near she has her arm out, allowing all three of them to run straight into the little violet bubble.

She hears them still screaming and yelling from inside it, so empties half her clip on their masks. Their bodies drop and Maya huffs as she begins to grow weary, but no such thing as a break- those little bastards just keep coming. Mordecai watches her toss her gun to the side, pick up another and shoot down a wall on top of an oncoming wave of Goliaths. Shes getting better, she appears to be capable of taking care of herself at this point.

It is a good while before they make several rounds through Fyrestone without being bothered, finally its clear. She listens as Mordecai reports in, informing Lilith of the number of bandits that had been there, that they will need people to clean up and guard the place. As he talks Mayas gaze trails down Mordecai's body, pausing over a place on his leg where he bleeds profusely. With a sigh she looks around and decides to tear a thick strip of cloth off her gown. Mordecai jerks in place when she kneels in front of him, tending to his injury.

Lilith rambles over the echo, Mordecai only half listens while he watches Maya try to clean up his leg. There is no bullet to remove just a gaping hole, she wraps the cloth around his narrow leg twice before trying it off as tight as she can.

" Thanks "

Maya glares at him as she pushes herself up off her knees, she pats out the lap of her gown before responding to him.

" wouldn't want you to slip in it."

She then marches off to wait beside the fast travel station, Mordecai grimaces inwardly. After Lilith finishes talking Mordecai find himself trying to remember all the things he yelled while Maya was struggling to muddle through her first fight. As he slowly recalls all the things that came out of his mouth, he steadily feels more and more guilty. Maya never left the abbey before, why the hell would she know what to do here?

Mordecai walks to ward the station trying to think of how to make it up to her, when he finds her standing beside the fast travel station she immediately informs him.

" It is not functional."

Sure enough, thin ribbons of smoke spill out of the various bullet holes that adorn it like freckles. He looks at it slightly irritated.

"c'mon we'll get a car."

She follows him out the front gates where he pops the heads of five skags before walking over their bodies to a pole with a screen attached to it. He pause his motions and says over his shoulder.

" you did pretty good out there."

"..."

"you mad?"

She doesn't answer, only stifles a slight scream when a car appears out of nowhere. Her eyes however remain wide and alarmed. He cant help but chuckle at her response to seeing the vehicle spring into existence.

" the hell is that thing?!"

Mordecai grins widely when he realizes she's never been in a car before.

" come on, I'll teach you how to drive"

He grabs hold of a side rail and jumps into the driver seat, she looks at him curiously wondering where it is that shes supposed to sit.

"c'mere- you can sit in my lap and I'll show you how to drive."

Maya huff mildly embarrassed at the thought, however she hikes up her gown and climbs up the car, carefully placing herself in his lap.

" hey mami"

She looks over her shoulder at him, still fidgeting to wiggle into a position where she isn't in his way.

" I didn't mean to get pissed at you out there I -"

" those are not the worst things people have said or done to me. It was simply unexpected. I would prefer it not to happen again but I understand if it does, please teach me to drive now."

She feels his hands glide around her waist line as he leans forward to press a kiss to her cheek.

" mami, you really did pretty good- I mean you never been in a scrap before huh?"

" not from long range or with so many opponents but I have been in several 'scraps' before"

Maya watches him put the car in gear, packing out of the small port before turning to the right and shifting again.

" left pedal is gas, right is break- this is the turbo. What fights did you get in at a church?"

She places her hands over his on the steering wheel, smiling slightly as they pick up speed.

" yes it was a church, but men are still men and I was the only woman there. That's why father trained me specifically for close quarters combat."

Mordecai glares forward, that wasn't an answer he found amusing... not what he expected. Although she didn't appear bothered by it, without thinking about it he lets off the gas and rolls nearly to a stop.

" they tried to-"

" the key word is tried, is it my turn now?"

He smirks when she wiggle til he moves his foot and lets her hold the wheel.

"left is gas... rights the break?"

"yea"

The vehicle lurches forward, then jerks to a halt. Mordecai places his hand behind his head while she figures out how much pressure to put on the gas. They move in short jerky intervals for a while before she has them moving at a steady pace in wide circles through the dirt. Mordecai watches her grin like an idiot as she figure out the controls and stumbles along. Once she has them moving she starts cracking up, she sits up straight and looks around. In his mind she looks like a meerkat, an incredibly amazed meerkat. As she begins to speed up, an idea occurs to him so he slips his hands under hers and nudges her foot off the gas.

"hey-"

" you're gonna like this."

He slams on the gas and veers off road, he laughs when she screams at the change in direction. Her body is pressed backward against his chest, she grips his wrists- not really sure what else to do with her hands. For some reason Mordecai enjoys the way her long blue hair whips out behind them, the feel of her hands on his and they way she leans back on him. As she grows accustomed to the speed she begins to laugh again, letting go of Mordecai to raise her hands up in the air. She feels him wrap one arm around her waist just before making another sharp turn.

" see that button?"

"the 'turbo?'"

" push it"

Gleefully she prods the little red button on the dashboard, screaming in delight when they rush forward. She suddenly realizes their heading for a wash.

" oh my GAWD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

He laughs almost hysterically at her terrified questions. In a moment they're flying over the wash, her wight lifting from his lap, her face shifts again from horror to glee. Mordecai grips her tightly holding her against him, they land heavily. Her face almost slams into the steering wheel, his arm over her chest however keeps her firmly in place. They skid to a halt and she cant stop laughing, shes struggling to breathe and crying.

" you like that?"

Her head rolls back onto his shoulder, she looks at him still grinning.

" again?"

" yea?"

"please!"

He loves the way she looks when she smiles like that- so elated jubilant. She burns rubber before shifting gears and rocketing them forward, he spins the wheel almost flipping them over and rocketing back toward piss wash gulley. This time when they wind up in the air she wraps her arms around his shoulders and holds on tight. When they slam back down onto the dirt she bounces in his lap even though she grips him so tightly.

" I got more if you want-"

" yes more!"

He drives faster and further into the distance they ramp off various dirt mounds and splatter through unsuspecting skags.

" they explode when you hit them! Get that one-that one there!"

She points off to the right, loving when he makes sharp turns even more than the sound of little bodies splattering under the tires. He obliges her every request, making sure everything she points at gets under their tires until his echo goes off again. He doesn't answer, but knows that's their cue to head back.

" can we do this again?"

Mordecai looks at her feeling himself smirking at the fact that she still has one arm around his shoulders. Her other hand is set on his chest as they speed toward the nearest functional fast travel station. When its time to get out of the car they are both reminded of his injured leg.

" whyy did you want me in your lap!? I shouldn't have say on you-"

" it's fine-"

The pair dissolves and reappears in sanctuary.

" didn't hurt much anyway"

" but it still hurt?"

She mumbles and looks at his wrapped leg, he pulls her close and presses a kiss to her forehead.

" you got a cute laugh mami, I wanna hear it more."


	6. preview chapter

_a/n: Before I start this chapter I would like more than anything to thank my beautiful readers. I know there are only a few of you, and less so that I have heard from- I want to tell you. Every last one of you, that you are the reason I continue to write these silly irrelevant tales. They have nothing to do with anything but I think they have made a few people smile and that makes me feel so accomplished. _

_You are wonderful people with a wide variety of stories to read from this site alone, and that you choose to follow along with my words is fantastic. I am not the best by any means, but when you tell me things you make me feel like I am sure something to be proud of though. You can so easily bring me down, but instead the lot of you seem to just cheer me up. You are wonderful beautiful people, I don't quite think you fathom how much you are worth. The only thing I can really say is_

_thank you_

_-from the bottommost depths of my swimming heart_

_Ale_

_p.s._

_The actual story will resume tonight, I promise to start writing again tonight._

They once where one

As they enter headquarters there is a strange sound coming from upstairs, a bizarre vocal grinding and scraping of phonics. The sound is foreign to Mordecai, but as it registers to Maya her face lights bright as the sunniest day. She smiles so wide and then suddenly begins sneaking along the stairs in an effort to not be heard. Mordecai follows along equally quiet, but with a lot less effort. The sounds are loud and frantic, as if a deep panic has set in.


	7. they once where one (full chapter)

They once where one

As they enter headquarters there is a strange sound coming from upstairs, a bizarre vocal grinding and scraping of phonics. The sound is foreign to Mordecai, but as it registers to Maya her face lights bright as the sunniest day. She smiles so wide and then suddenly begins sneaking along the stairs in an effort to not be heard. Mordecai follows along equally quiet, but with a lot less effort. The sounds ahead are loud and frantic, as if a deep panic has set in.

Mordecai watches as Maya sneaks into the room, then pounces like a mountain lion onto the person who was shouting in some other language. He hears her lift off the ground but turns only in time to see her coming down on him. They both hit the floor with a tremendous 'thud', she grins as her look alike scrambles into a sitting position.

"SCHWESTER!"

"BRUDER!"

They hug each other as if they had spent an eternity apart. Finally Maya stands and pulls her brother to his feet, on closer inspection he almost a carbon copy of Maya- minus the curves. His face is just as light and fair, his eyes the same almond shape, curved with his smile - so much like her. Both of them carry gently rounded angles on their chin cheekbones, shoulders and so on. As this person places his hand in hers so than she may assist him up, Mordecai realizes that even their hands are similar. Similar, but not quite the same. Both with their long fingers, as if they where made to dance across harps and pianos. Her hands have some scratches here and there, dirt under the nails from her continuously pushing herself back up off the ground. His hands are pristine and clean, the nails are polished and shine brightly with reflected light. Another difference, his hands appear to be those accustomed to work- narrow fingers with slightly pronounced knuckles. On her finger there is only one callous, on her right fore finger- where her pen usually sits.

He can't help but gape at this person, whose hair is the same color as Maya's, although it is restrained in a tight french braid. Just as long as hers, it hangs down past his belt where it's tied off and curls into something like a fish hook. This man wears black pants that cling to his skin, black shoes that are more like slippers as they are fastened closed with three white buttons. A long black robe hangs stiffly over his shoulders, the crisp sleeves extend to his wrists. Poking from under the cuff of the sleeves is the very edges of the white clothing beneath. The collar of the coat rises all the way up his neck, and is adorned with a little white square at the center.

More incredibly than all of this is the fact that his markings just like hers, a perfect mirror image on his left hand of her right, the three dots beneath her right eye sit beneath his left. He even has blue lips like her, as this person laughs, Mordecai notices there is similarity there as well.

Lilith gawks at this display of apparent joy from someone who had been screaming what were assumed to be obscenities just a moment ago. Allfather smiles from off to the side as he watches the look of mild amusement slip off the visible portion of Mordecai's face, to be replaced with obvious confusion.

"Ju are safe schwester?"

He says this with his hands on her shoulders and firm glare aimed at Mordecai, who only smirks back. She laughs and reaches up to lightly slap his cheek, turning his gaze away from her husband.

"Jes broder I am safe- I have been well cared for."

Her brother looks back at Mordecai, a disapproving look scans over the hunter from the steel toes of his boots up to the red wrapped over his dreadlocks. Ah, this is the brother she missed so damn much? What an ass. Where the hell did that accent come from? It wasn't there a minute ago?

"Hi behsndeln ju?"

"Nein broder, hi iz gutig."

Lilith narrows her eyes as she tries to figure out what they might be saying. She has determined that "broder" means brother, "schwester" is sister and "jes" means yes. The rest of the conversation almost lost, where it not for the way her brother glared so intensely. After sighing heavily she realizes that Mordecai is right fricking there. After damn near a week long disappearing act- he just pops up out of freaking nowhere and acts like it's all good. She turn and marches over to him before swinging a heavy punch into his left shoulder.

"And where the crap have you been!? A whole fricking week and you can't be bothered to check in and make sure everything is all right here!? I told you I needed you here!"

Mordecai huffs and rubs his now sore shoulder before looking down at Lilith. She dislikes the way he sets his mouth in a thin line before answering her.

"You didn't need me, you have a whole damn city full of people that need to get off their asses."

She jerks her head back and puts her hands on her hips.

"They needed to get off their ass so you can take a vacation!?"

"That was the plan, but plans never seem to go the way I want 'em to."

"So what the hell where you doing for a week?!"

Mordecai reaches into his back pocket for a small pile of folded papers, then in his other pocket for a data drive and hands them to Lilith.

"Turns out the wall we put up was electric, Maya found a way to power it without using gas or generators. We cleared some of the houses that where just not going to be fixed and got the soil turned- she's the one who planted everything though. She even managed to fix the well."

Lilith blinks in shock at the papers with little satellite pictures on them, she flips through them then looks curiously at the drive.

"Schwester did all that work? What did you do?!"

Mordecai looks over to the angry man who seems to snarl at him, he wonders if now is the appropriate time for him to say something crude. However before he can come to a decision Allfather steps in from somewhere beside Lilith.

"Kotyk that is enough! This is very poor behavior of a priest of Athenas. Do not make me regret this decision my son."

Kotyk huffs and crosses his arms over his chest before closing his eyes and trying to calm himself. When he opens them again he now has a calmer demeanor, the glass color of his blue eyes far more clear and serene.

"Apologies for my misconduct, although I believe the question was valid."

Maya's arms are crossed over her own chest, although the appearance she gives is different. Instead of her usual black gown and cap she wears her hair is a loose braid thrown over her shoulder, her shirt is one of Mordecai's spares. Only slightly loose on her shoulders and tight across her bust, the sleeves almost reach her elbows and the black shirts hem is tucked into her pants. The pants are something Mordecai had brought for her, she didn't ask where he got them. They are printed with brown camouflage and in relatively good condition although they don't fit quite right. A few sizes too big, so they sit lopsided on her hip and need to be held in place with the belt Mordecai gave her on the day of her arrival. Further down the pants end up tucked into the combat boots that climb halfway up her calves, sticking out of the right boot is the hilt of a large knife.

She glares at her mirror image, with her changed appearance- her glare is quite a bit more imposing. Her fingers drum over her bicep an obvious show of her irritation.

"He was with me the whole time, Kotyk. "

Kotyk blinks in shock, his hands sliding down from his agitated position.

"Schwester, I was only concerned for you. I don't want you to get hurt- I have been so worried schwester. Mein altes schwesterfehlt mir."

She looks at him sideways, not quite as moved by his words as her father would have thought. From the left of Allfather, brother Sophis finally decides to make himself heard.

"While this reunion has been touching, I believe we are here to do more than just check up on you Sister Maya. As you are still in one piece, I believe it is safe to ask about the state of the supplies we gave you."

Lilith looks around the table for a moment before snatching up a stack of only slightly crinkled papers. She flips through it before handing it over to Allfather who simply waits to hear what she says.

"We have a larger population now than we did when Maya first arrived. We have completely used up the medical supply and our food is running very low. Although with the addition of the blankets and clothing you gave us many of our children have been getting through the nights better. None of them have died in the night from cold or starvation in almost a month- which is great for us! Most of the rest of our population has been working to repair much of the broken parts of the city- just because we have the supplies to do it now."

Mordecai looks at her with a slight smirk, is that what they told her?

"We would very much appreciate it if we could keep moving forward like this but without further assistance I'm afraid we'll just fall back into our previous stupor."

Sophis arcs an eyebrow at her, clearly not impressed.

"You used up the years worth of supplies we gave you in about three months and now you're asking for a refill?"

Kotyk leans forward to gape past Allfather's chest in shock at Sophis. He shakes his head and regains his composure, awaiting his father's decision.

"Another poor representation of the order of the storm, Brother Sophis. However that is a lot of supplies to use so quickly- Maya?"

She steps forward and folds her hands over her stomach and just slightly raising her chin before she speaks.

"Upon my arrival to Sanctuary a vast and many people in various places all over Pandora came out of hiding. They came bringing sick children, pregnant women and brain addled men and thus the population of the city increased exponentially. So too did the need and consumption of supplies, I myself kept track of the inventory and it's use. I do not believe any bit of it was squandered- the need to be resupplied is genuine and urgent."

She lowers her chin and steps back to her place beside Mordecai, Allfather shoves the papers into Kotyk's hands before answering.

"By what percent has the population increased?"

He looks to Lilith, who inwardly curses- she doesn't know how to speak like Maya just did. So perfectly reasonably and to the point.

"Ah, well we have at least five times the population- we can't contain any more people. We have actually had to close the gates and apply a pass code to the fast travel stations- I was thinking about opening up Fyrestone but I'm not sure its ready to be populated. It was really trashed the last time I saw it."

" Maya said she and her husband had been working on the place. Is it fit for population?"

Lilith looks over to Maya and Mordecai. Maya furrows her brow, she doesn't like the answer she has, Mordecai answers before she can.

"The only available housing is the soldier's barracks- the rest is just a bunch of piled up scrap metal. We have some guards there already so we can work on repairing the shit- but I was thinking of just tearing down the other houses and putting up another set of barracks."

From across the center console Lilith narrows her eyes at him, he hasn't said shit about this plan to her.

"If we set up more barracks we can bring down the healthy ones from here to either train as soldiers or to care for the garden that mami put up. Its all food she planted so it's important and it's gonna need constant attention- gotta make sure nothing picks at it you know."

Kotyk looks displeased and queries his concern.

"Why only the healthy, do you not think the ill could use the clean air that the garden will give?"

"The ill need a doctor first and we only have one. Zed stays here- so do the sick- I say the healthy ones go so they can work and train better."

"You say you want to train more soldiers- what do you need soldiers for?"

"To take back New Haven, we have more people than we have room for. If we get more room we can take care of more people."

"You have so few in leadership positions- how will you care for so many with so few leaders?"

"Leaders can be made."

With that Mordecai looks across the center console to Lilith, she smirks at his semi sort of compliment. Allfather seems to mull this plan over and decides it is a good one.

"We will increase your supply by eight, on one condition."

Lilith looks over to them, her eyebrow arced up only for a moment.

"And that is?"

"When you retake this 'New Haven', we request that a chapel be built. You people need more than just supply, they need hope and faith. That isn't something put in a box and given to you."

She smirks, she had been waiting for this request for a while.

"Fair enough, I hope you don't mind waiting awhile though. We have to get Fyrestone in order first, we have to train up some soldiers and then we have to fight to get New Haven back. It's currently being used as a bandit strong hold."

Allfather simply laughs at this response.

"As expected but if you don't mind I would like to have a look about the place my daughter has been calling home."

Sophis struggles not to roll his eyes.

"If you don't mind sir- I will take my leave. I still have work left at the abbey."

Allfather waves him off, then motions for Maya to come close. She smiles slightly as she steps forward to stand in front of him again- it has been so long. He looks her over, reaching out and tugging at a loose thread on the shirt. He snaps it off and smooths out the wrinkles it left behind.

"Come now daughter, you and my new son can show me around this place."

From behind Allfather, Kotyk blinks in confusion for a moment before his face returns to a more placid state. Mordecai can't help but laugh at the comment, he tries to stifle it but instead just blurts.

"Que paso?"

All father is less than insulted by the reaction he decides to slap Mordecai's shoulder in a half-assed kind of hug.

"You married my daughter, that makes you my son-in-law. Feel free to call me 'dad'."

From behind them Lilith struggles to contain a fit of hysterical laughter, she winds up speed walking out to the balcony and having a sort of smiley seizure out there. Mordecai lifts his goggles and lets them hang around his neck as he smirks.

"Whatever you say _old man._"

Kotyk snorts before asking.

"If you do not mind schwester, I would like to see where these children are staying first. The situation seems quite dire- I would like to see it so that I might know if there are any other ways we may be of assistance."

"Jes broder."

Maya nods and leads them out of the room through the hall down the stairs and out of the headquarters. They trot out across the pavilion that some women still sweep across, picking up any debris that might have blown in. Behind Maya and Kotyk, Allfather chats idly, attempting to get to know his new son, Kotyk leans over to his sister and asks in a whisper.

"All is well though ya? You are safe- happy?"

She gives him a small smile, not liking all the doubt but appreciating the concern.

"All is well broder-"

"Then please, let me see."

"It is a lot- I do not know that I can separate it all."

"Then don't, I just- I cannot seem to stop all the worrying."

The four of them come to a doorway where the door is just curtains, Maya pauses in place and closes her eyes. Kotyk leans forward and presses his cheek against hers- where the three dots beneath their eyes match up. In an instant the blue lights up and the pair just stands there this way while Mordecai blinks in confusion and shock.

"Mierda!? What are they doing?"

Allfather smiles warmly at the scene, he'd been waiting to see them reconnect since Maya popped into the room.

"She is showing him her time here."

"What? She can do that?"

"Only with him and only when those marks on their bodies are touching."

"What?"

"He has been very concerned for her, because whenever she feels something strongly enough- he feels it as well."

"How's that?"

"You must realize, male sirens are... not common."

"They ain't supposed to exist."

"Indeed. When they where conceived they where a single embryo- for some reason late in the first trimester it split and became two. In the beginning they where one person."

"..."

These words sink deep into him as he watches the two standing so still, he wonders what she is showing him or if he is simply seeing everything. In Maya's mind flashes of the wedding replay in her head, the walk around the abbey, short words and the night. Visions of the night are accompanied with flares of fright, nervousness, anxiety then the sensation of calmness. It is followed by a feeling of intense blazing warmth, of feeling wanted. The images and feelings afterward are less pleasant, a flurry of blood and anger running bodies, dirt, brooms, bullets and red hot fury. After a while she begins recalling the way Mordecai had marched over and taken her broom away. The revealing of her new house, and the things he filled it with. A calm pleasurable warmth accompanied by various images of sleep, the feeling of aching muscles.

In Kotyk's mind the images fall in place and slip through, some more vibrant than others. What plays out in his head first is, of course, the wedding. The strange man standing at the alter, stiff shoulders and a posture like he was just so irritated. When he looked over and saw her, it changed. Kotyk watched the stranger's expression and posture become one of far more interest. This scene passes, he gets a vague image of the reception, but words play out in his voice- clear as a bell.

"I'll mean it mami, will you?"

A scene of him exposing his back, those images embedded in his flesh. The images of her arrival on Pandora are a blur of blood, bullets and screams, the time after passes quickly in haze of heavy labor and menial chores. The images slow again, and suddenly he finds himself watching a little green fish swim in a little glass bowl. The image is accompanied by the sensation of overwhelming joy and appreciation. He feels her sleeping against her husband, nothing has happened on this night but still he keeps his arm around her. The last image that plays out is one of Mordecai sleeping on her chest, again nothing happened but still he holds her closely.

They separate and Kotyk finds his head swimming with lingering emotions that are not his own, it takes a moment for him to steady himself. They are accustomed to this, there is no need to discuss the contents of the imagery they have shared. His worries have been laid to rest, that's all he wanted. Maya reaches out opening the curtains and walks in, her brother follows her, Allfather and Mordecai follow suit.

The floor is cold cracked cement, clean but cold and dark. The place is sparse but for the rolled up blankets wrapped around pillows and clothes. The little bundles are set inside 'rooms' that are partitioned off by chalk lines to evenly divide the available space, there are no mattresses or furniture. In place of decorations on the wall are several fliers and random papers gathered up and stuffed into cracks in the wall. The papers block up gaps in the windows, a desperate attempt to keep out the night's cold. Days on Pandora are roughly ninety hours long, but so are the nights-long brutal unforgiving nights. Kotyk's breath hitches when he sees the place, Allfather looks around stunned. Maya can feel the deep sorrow that seeps into her brother, she looks to them knowing the feeling.

"This is one of the first places I cleaned when I arrived. It's much better than it was, I was able to clear all the garbage and I have put up traps to keep the rats out. With Scooter's assistance we where able to fix the bathroom although we are still having trouble with the shower. It works but the flow is very poor, I think something is in the pipe because the water sort of stinks when it comes out."

She continues leading them through the small building, showing them the one fridge in the place. It remains empty as it doesn't function yet, then she shows the the bathroom facilities. A row of nine toilet stalls, six sinks, the other three of which where ripped from the wall long ago. Underneath each sink is a bucket filled with wash cloths and bars of soap. Allfather raises an eyebrow at it.

"Since the showers are not functioning, I have them wash from the sinks. The water flows faster and it gets relatively warm, so it works."

Off to the side of the room on a weak shelf are all the towels neatly stacked and folded up. The rest of the room is barren, they walk past the shower stalls- which smell like rotten water and rust. Kotyk looks around, not at all liking the silence.

"Where are they right now?"

Maya reaches over to Mordecai's pocket plucking out the face of a digital watch and stuffing it back in. Mordecai smiles as she does this, he finds it far too amusing when she pilfers his pockets for various items. Mostly the part that she doesn't seem to think it odd anymore, unlike her father and brother who both look taken aback when she drops the watch back where it came from.

"Right now they are taking their lunch rations at Moxxi's."

Allfather sighs to himself as they walk out of the building and looks around to the others.

"Maya, are all the homes like this?"

She looks at him, her good cheer having vanished.

"Not every one can be as lucky as these children. The other places... have been difficult to repair, most of the places simply cannot be repaired with what we have at the moment."

"Do you have enough space for every one that's already here?"

"Daisy and I had to go about assigning addresses to people, we did rather well. Only one family in most rooms- if the family is small enough we can fit to two in a room."

Allfather lifts the flat of his palm, stalling her words.

"I have heard enough, I believe it is time for your brother and I to take our leave."

Maya watches her father grimace and rub his fingertips against his temples, Kotyk sighs heavily from beside him. Maya nods at them then looks down at the floor, she nervously pats wrinkles out of the front of her shirt.

"Then please allow to escort you back to the station."

Allfather doesn't say anything, he just nods and allows her to lead the way. They slowly make their way across Sanctuary, watching as a few kids walk out of Moxxi's bar, holding an empty plate and fork. They wave to Maya as they pass the group and go back to their 'rooms', Maya waves back at them cheerfully. A line of people with dust masks goes around the corner in front of Zed's miniature hospice. After a few minutes of walking in silence they stand at the station, Allfather pats her shoulder, nods at Mordecai and heads back to Athenas. Kotyk reaches out and touches Maya's hand for a moment, allowing their markings to sync up. He releases her hand and turns away, he doesn't bother to bid farewell to Mordecai before he leaves.

"Well that was fun."

Maya looks over to Mordecai who seems relieved to have gotten rid of those two, how sad. She sighs wistfully before leaving the station and looking curiously up.

" Morty... what's that?"

He strolls out beside her and follows her line of sight. His eyes go wide and breath leaves him in an instant.

"Fuck."

An ominously familiar blue light flickers to life on a craft far overhead, until a familiar silhouette is outlined on Pandora's moon. The Hyperion satellite has been reactivated.

A/n: alright peeps, any questions? Was everything clear?

What do you think of her dear brother so far?

Btw his name is pronounced ko-tee-yek

and a great loud applause for my fabulous beta reader ALEXANDRIASINCLAIRE!


	8. rewriting history

Rewriting history

The citizens in sanctuary have been keeping themselves so busy that they have not noticed the reappearance of the weapon over head. Mordecai and Maya both stand with Lilith on the balcony staring upward in horror. Not wanting to attract attention to this new happening she snarls and marches inside, she looks over to Mordecai then Maya.

"We need to know why this is happening, we need to know whose been stationed in there, we need to know everything and fast-"

Mordecai cuts her off before she can start spitting out orders, he knows she's the leader but he still doesn't like being told what to do.

"I can head to Opportunity and see if the databank there has anything on it."

Lilith nods at Mordecai as he turns to exit the room, he smiles at Maya who trots along beside him.

"You coming with me mami?"

She looks at him and slows to a stop confused by the question.

"I would like to, if it is no trouble."

He gives her that smirk, that smirk that makes her cheeks feel warm every time she sees it. Funny the way things have been going lately, eight days ago he was really just a figure that walked in and out of the background of her field of vision. Seven days he was someone she was struggling to get to know and now she just wants to know everything about him.

Mordecai can't help the smirk, it just sort of happens when she makes that face. He watches her face turn rosy and wonders if she knows the way she looks. Still with a smile he leans down and lays a chaste kiss on her warm cheek.

"Come on then mami."

Only just an hour later Mordecai kicks aside the carcass of a long deactivated loader to get to the motherboard, Maya looks out the open door at the dead engineers. The look of shock and confusion still on their faces. Apparently no one has come here in years, the thought floats through Maya's mind and then is lost while she watches Mordecai lift panels off the 'dead' computer. He snips broken ends off wires and ties them to others, pulls out green boards with little colorful ribbons all over them and tightens little screws. He looks carefully at the work before placing it back down into the slot he pulled it from, afterward he places the closure back down and reaches across the keyboard to tap the little green power button.

Maya's eye go wide when she watches the screen flicker to life and begin loading up the operating system. When everything had reached one hundred percent the screen then disappears behind the word 'password'. The little cursor bar blinks in the small word box, just waiting for an answer. Mordecai's face is stony when he sees it, his earlier good humor having faded. Maya just watches him type in;

'I love you'

When the screen reappears he plucks a small data drive from his pocket and plants it into the available port. He taps away at the keyboard and flicks at the cursor ball beneath the keyboard, they watch as a progress bar transfers every bit of information onto the little drive. When everything is done he plucks out the drive and stares at the screen, for some reason he doesn't like the information remaining available. So he continues tapping at the keyboard, until the words 'reset hard drive?' appear on the screen. He just taps the 'y' key and watches the progress bar as it deletes everything including the operating system and shuts down. Being the paranoid thing that he is, he pulls out the long green boards and snaps them over his knee, and then breaks the screen.

Maya wonders to herself if he's mad or just being thorough... perhaps both. They stroll away together, he drops the data drive into her pocket and pauses to look at one of the engineers missing an arm.

"Your aim is getting better."

In the satellite overhead, little red lights are flickering to life along with the sound of damaged circuits fizzing in the smashed in cases of mostly broken computers. The red lights flick to green and suddenly engines are grinding as they struggle to return to life, everything hisses in great cloud of steam, smoke and heat. Somewhere in the bowls of the craft a large glass tube filled with hundreds of small metallic hands is being flooded with oxygen and a strange purplish fluid. On a small screen in front of the tube outdated information piles up and pumps into the tubes circuits, the small hands spring to life. They pull a strange off white putty from underneath the dome atop the tube and begin quickly shaping bits and pieces of a human skeleton.

Firstly are the many small discs of a spine pinched and pressed together like the most bizarre kind of puzzle, then the skull, shoulders and so many other little tiny pieces. When the skeleton is completed, the arms split apart into many much narrower versions of the originals all with little blue veins running from the base of the mechanism to the little needles at the tips. From the tips of these needles a pink fibers are placed inside the ribcage and pulled and stretched by the other tiny arms, this process repeats until several organs can be placed. At the same moment another set of arms is stretching fibers across the skeletal structure to form small muscles to hold the organs in place. This continues for hours until all that remains is for the hundreds of tiny arms to reconnect and switch places with a different tool.

This set of arms is shaped differently with a curved opening over a smooth surface, from the opening splurts a strange thick goo that is poured over the muscle and smoothed down. The data on the small lower screen blinks brightly until the tool set switches again, this time the tools rise up to the newly formed face. They gouge out chunks of flesh and press down the scar tissue with heat to stop the bleeding, they continue until they have removed part of an eyelid and damaged the retina beneath. Part of the lip is removed and turned to scar tissue, the damage deeply ingrained and completely irreversible. Their job is almost complete, they drain out the fluids and press several hands against the chest directly over the still heart, jolting the body with bolts of electricity.

In the halls of the empty station no one hears the scream of Handsome Jack.

Mordecai and Maya arrive back at headquarters with what appears to be good news, Maya hands the drive over to Lilith who pops it into her the outdated system.

"So whats the word?"

Lilith looks at Mordecai and his expression of continued worry.

"Says it's the emergency generator that just turned on. Apparently this whole time the life support system was still working up there and it finally shut down- so the system went to emergency power."

"Then whats with that face?"

"I just...I'll feel a lot better if we can just knock that damn thing outta the sky."

"If nothing is actually going on up there then that would just a waste of man power and resources."

Maya watches as Mordecai huffs, clearly not happy with that answer. She looks down at the floor before a thought crosses her mind.

"Isn't Hyperion the company that created the respawn stations?"

Both Mordecai and Lilith freeze in place and stare at her.

"So it stands to reason that they may have the same technology on that vessel, yes? I mean why wouldn't they? Isn't that where they would keep the most important people?"

He wakes with a horrible pain all over him, a sudden and unrelenting migraine forces it's way into his skull and rattles him from his sleep. He reaches up to grip his head but his hands slam against a glass window, the space is small, almost claustrophobic. Jack begins thrashing in place struggling for freedom in a sudden wave of panic, the lid clicks and hisses as it slides slowly open. He tumbles forward and collapses into a heap on the cold dirty floor. The place has yellowed lights flickering in the distance, Jack curls himself into a ball and grips his skull. He screams through clenched teeth, the pain is deep in him and it's keeping him away from coherent thought. His eye clenches shut, he breathes loudly and deeply in an effort to calm himself. After a few minutes the pain fades to a dull throbbing, through every muscle in him, the headache reduced to a mild nuisance.

Cold. Why is it so cold? He rolls onto his back and feels more cold all over his back side, along the with a strange grainy feeling. Dirt. How the fuck did dirt get in here? It stinks, why does it stink? The odor flips his empty, churning stomach. He allows himself to look up, the ceiling is riddled with smoke damage and bullet holes, what? Why? Jack sighs and forces himself into a sitting position, the pain in his spine flares for a moment. It is then that he looks down at his lap and realizes that he's naked. Not really surprising given how cold he was, he looks around and sees the old model of the cloning station standing open. The insides still wet and glistening, he jolts up and stares at it in horror.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?"

Nothing. Why aren't the satellite computers responding? Why isn't there anything going on except that retarded light!? Is no one else alive? Wait-is no one else alive!?

His eyes go wide as panic settles back into his chest and his mind as he bolts away. He rounds a corner to find the elevators, he smashes the little up button repeatedly- no such luck. To the right is a silver door with the words 'emergency exit' printed on it. He rushes it and runs as fast as his skinny stiff legs will carry him. His muscles begin to burn and so do his lungs, although he pushes forward. Three flights up and he crashes through the door, stumbling to a halt. He leans against the wall and sees a chair with a white coat hung over the back, he plucks it up not bothering to look at the rotten body off to the side. That explains the smell, all over the place- bodies tossed all over the place.

Jack slips the coat on and buttons it up before sprinting down the hall around the corner and too a large set of double doors. He places his right hand on a scanner on the center of the door, it gives a weak beep before only one door grinds open halfway. Jack walks in and stops dead in his tracks, blood is strewn every where, blood and scorch marks. Crusted puddles of dry eriduim is caked onto the floor surrounding the bed on which Angel had lain. When he sees it empty he bolts forward and opens his mouth in a silent scream at the image of Angel's body thrown on the floor, rotten, leathery.

He whips around to look away and finds himself staring at another one of the outdated cloning tanks. The image of hundreds of small metal arms sculpting Angel's spine leaves him in a mix of relief horror and fury. A breath later it's complete fury twisting into rage and spinning every gear in his head. Someone is going to suffer for this.

In Sanctuary Lilith's gaze drags across Mordecai, Maya, Axton, Salvador and Zero. Most of them look at her with horror evident on their faces, Zero's helmet simply displays a large red explanation point. In their minds they recall the screaming battle the blood and gore that splattered across them when they battled Jack, when they took down the Warrior. They recall destroying the satellite and everyone inside, as they think further. What they remember the strongest is the way Mordecai had screamed for revenge, the way he ran forward into battle. Axton looks over his shoulder to see Mordecai with his jaw clenched tightly, waiting for Lilith to tell them to get a damn move on already.

"You understand? You are to make sure that the satellite is actually empty and make sure to set the satellite to self destruct. Am I clear?"

Axton and Salvador nod slowly, Zero displays three dots. Maya looks up at Mordecai worriedly, he's so tense. She looks away.

"Maya."

She looks over to Lilith, curiously.

"You're going to sit this one out."

"What!?"

Maya snarls, her face quickly turning to one of utmost rage. Her fists curl at her sides before she slams them down on the center console and glares her fury at the rather surprised woman across her.

"The hell I will!"

"You will."

She blinks in bewilderment, stunned to hear Mordecai telling her to stay put. He says it without waiting for her to respond, then turns on the ball of his foot and walks out. She stares in shock at his back, then glares at him as well. Who the fuck is he anyway?

"And just WHY do you think I'm staying here?"

Because you don't have enough experience."

"Well how do yo-"

"I am telling you stay PUT!"

His mouth curls into a snarl as he glares over his shoulder, he shouldn't have to argue this.

"You know what, we don't have time for this. You talk all you want- but I am going."

She marches past her husband with her mind made up, the last thing she expects is his hand whipping out and grabbing a tight hold of her shoulder. He forces her to turn around and face him before pushing her backward, she stumbles and her head slams against the wall. His firm grip pinning her to the wall prevents her from falling, she stares at him stony faced. He looks at her with a sharp intense stare focused directly into her crystal eyes. Maya can see it there deep into the pit of darkened jungle green eyes, a fury and sorrow that has yet to leave him. He isn't going to argue this, in the back of his mind the image of Roland falling to his knees plays out over and over again, blood pooling around him before he lands face down.

"What's wrong with you?"

There is no longer any real expression on his face, just a cold emptiness. It sends chills down Maya's spine, she finds herself frightened and growing angry about it. WHY DOES HE DO THIS!? He does things to make himself seem so kind and sweet, as if he truly care for her. Then he does this crap- what's going on! She snarls at him and slams her flattened palms against his chest, he doesn't budge.

"Fine, don't slip in your blood."

She hates him now, that's okay it would have come to that ending anyway. It always does, always. Mordecai let's go over her shoulders and leaves without a backward glance. Zero looks at her although his expression is unreadable, he leaves also with no words. Axton shifts awkwardly in place before moving for the door, he pauses and says.

"Sorry..."

He can't seem to find the rest of that sentence so simply leaves, Salvador sighs and looks at Maya with a sense of pity. He looks up at her, she looks away refusing to be seen like this.

"He didn't mean it, he's not that guy. You just... you weren't there. I know when we get back he's gonna tell you how sorry he is- he's a good guy. It won't be long okay were just gonna go-"

"Then just go already."

Salvador looks at her saddened by the image of her tightly set jaw and glassy eyes, he pats her arm before walking out. Maya watches as Lilith glares out the balcony, she tightly grips her own elbows. She wants to be there, to go and fight again along side them. How long has it been since she left this place? Her yellow glare softens as she turns to look at Maya, who looks so betrayed and hurt.

"You gonna tell me didn't mean it now?"

"No."

Maya looks at Lilith whose brow is furrowed with irritation, she swipes a loose bit of hair back behind her ear.

"He has been watching his friends die for years, I bet he would have broken your damn leg if you kept on like that."

Lilith can feel the heated glare that Maya focuses on her, she rolls her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, you weren't there. You didn't see what we saw-"

"Oh shut up, I don't even care."

Maya huffs and marches out the door, Lilith leans over and taps at the keyboard. Placing a password lock on one of the fast travel stations available destinations. Maya taps at the little dot next to Fyrestone and reappears close to home... the house that Mordecai put together for her. Rather than head back there she finds herself staring at the ammo station, she looks across the way to see Marcus's gun vending machine. She walks up to it and begins counting the money rolled up in one of the pouches hanging in her hip. She taps the little screen and begins scrolling through merchandise, rocket launchers, rifles, revolvers...sub machine guns. Bingo. She finds one that's strong and fast and ooh corrosive. A Maliwan something or another, she buys as much ammunition as she can carry then goes back to Zed's vending machine. She grabs a new shield then heads for the gate.

Just as she walks out the front she spots a bizarre dog type creature rushing at her, why waste ammo? She locks it up into a smaller violet bubble and moves her arm in a sweeping motion, the bubble launches forward and craps the animals body back into the den it ran out of. It's body is crushed up against three others that had been trying to rush out as well, let them rot. Maya continues walking, she just wants to shoot things til she feels less like crap and stops hearing that stupid question playing out in her head. Whats wrong with her? Whats wrong with him!? The bipolar bastard, a skag howls and runs in that bizarre zigzagging pattern before she aims and squeezes the trigger at it. These things stink like vomit, shit and long dead bodies. Bullets rip through it so fast whole chunks of flesh are lost in the fray before its dies, its body skidding forward with leftover momentum.

The further along she goes, she finds there are more of these things- some look absolutely bizarre with long black spikes shooting off their backs and skulls. These ones spit what looks, and smells, like stomach acid at her- how disgusting. Some others are bigger and bulkier, they mange to almost corner her before she shoves the end of her gun right in their slanted mouths and holds the trigger til their bodies stops twitching.

As Maya walks around, not really looking for anything, she finds little tiny safes horribly hidden around the rocks and run down shacks. Most of them are filled with little rolls of money, others have a gun or ammo stashed in them- those ones are fun.

The group appears in a familiar place, a cold sterile white hallway, why is it this clean? Shouldn't it still be full of dead bodies? Mordecai looks left and right before quietly moving forward, he follows the sound of gears whizzing and motors hissing. He looks through his scope and sees several modified loaders pushing bodies into an air lock and releasing them into space while another few loaders mop up the mess that was left behind. Six loaders, all of which where taken from their security designations and made into janitors. A little red light glows brightly in the chest of one the ones sweeping up, he pulls the trigger on the light, watching the loader hiss to a halt. When it collapses onto the tile floor one of the other loaders tosses it into the airlock then continues cleaning.

Curiously he steps forward out into plain sight, the remaining five pause to look at him then go back to work. Mordecai look behind him at Axton and the others, just shrugging his shoulder at them. The group walks past the robotic janitors to search for any form of life.

Upstairs Jack growls in frustration at the blank screen in front of him, no matter what he searches for nothing comes up. Someone deleted the central data bank, damn! The satellite itself was no longer attached to the Hyperion servers anymore- how the hell was he supposed to figure out what happened when no one kept track of any of it. Something bright catches his eye, a bright red streak across the screen of one of his security screens. Someone's here?

He swivels his chair to direct his attention completely on the small cluster of... how the hell did bandits get up here? The man at the front walks around, his expression is unreadable with those damn goggles on, behind him walks a smiling soldier, amused by what he refers to as 'Cinderella bots'. Trailing along behind the soldier is a dwarf carrying two guns and a... what? What is that? Guy in a suit? What's with the zero on his freaking face? Face... hmmm. Jack blinks and looks around his quarters, wonderfully untouched by whatever had happened out there. He gets up and walks over to his closet, slides open the large door and walks in. His gaze roves over suits in various shades of blue and then to a shelf built into the wall. He crouches down and reaches into the bottom shelf pulling out a small firesafe, he punches in a code and watches it pop open with a click.

When Jack returns to his chair to watch what these bandits might be up to, this time he feels complete. With his artificial face clipped over the layer of scar tissue, the synthetic face now complete when a wide grin spreads over it.


	9. four sorrows

Four sorrows

Maya snarls as she yanks a blade out of a bandits ribcage, she assumes him to be looking at her- difficult to tell when they all wear those masks. For it though, she is grateful- its easier to do this when she can't see the life leave their eyes. Warm blood rolls down the rusted blade and slides over her hand, she can feel it cooling on her skin. She pitches the blade off to the side, the tip of it sticks deep into the ground. Her eyes linger on it for a while, its lingering blood pooling in the dirt, much like the body off to the side. All around her tossed and scattered like unwanted toy are bits and pieces of bodies, some perforated with bullet holes, others corroded by the inside of her violet orbs. He has been doing this for many years, how does he do it and feel nothing? There are people under those masks, she knows that but she can push it off to the side when she can't see their faces.

She pauses to think about Mordecai and wonders if he feels guilty at all or if he is numb to it. What is his value of the human life? What are his morals- how does he determine them? He seemed so kind before but he goes back and forth like a caged animal, perfectly calm and fine one moment and the next lunging at the bars of its confines. Maya finds herself staring upward at the lunar satellite and wonders precisely what was it that she was not there for, they all seemed so shaken at the though of that thing turning back on. Hmm. How could she find that out?

As Maya strolled along and kicked at various bodies she thought to herself. The only way to know, is if they tell her what happened. Again she kicked a body too look at the shield it wore, nice. She crouched down and pulled it off the corpse, examining it in her hands. Damn it really outclassed hers by a long shot- but the little stitch on the side was turned off. What an idiot. In the back of her mind she mused that it was not right to treat a body in such a manner as she dug in the mans pockets and looked in his back pack, taking his more valuable guns and ammunition. In the end she decided he was not really a body so much as rakk chow.

Once her bag was full she picked it up and slung it over her shoulder then quickly placed it back down on the floor. A deep throbbing pain was suddenly very clear in her mind, right on her shoulders. With a gentle touch she pulled at the collar of her shirt to try and look at herself. She is shocked to see a deep purple shadow of the hands that had forced her against the wall. With a huff she lets go of the cloth picks up her bag and ignores the pain while she walks the heavy bag sagging on her back.

Mordecai walks through the halls curious as to why the only thing around is various loaders scrubbing and sweeping. Well he supposed it doesn't really matter... he just has to go find the control room and shut the damn thing down again. Apparently this was just a little mission after all, so there was no reason for him to react the way he did when Maya tried to join them.

" you feel bad yet?"

He turns to see Salvador looking up at him inquiringly, he doesn't look like himself. Not the slightest twinkle of amusement there, just irritation and disappointment. Even Axton hasn't said anything, ah but he wont look at Mordecai...that says quite a lot. They continue walking in silence until they come across a strange apparatus built into the wall. A tall tube, with little metal things folded up and pressed against the sides. The door hands open, the inside still glistening with some viscous fluid that drips down the insides.

Not good. Jack watches the scene with almost lewd intensity, he doesn't recognize a single one of them. However when he looks at the tall one up front an alarm in the back of his head rings violently. Who is that? So familiar... Jack leans to the side and reaches down to the bottom drawer on the left of his desk. Files, he remembers putting these together, hard copies for when the screen gave him headaches. As he pulls the thick manilla folder up a puff of dusty air wafts upward, he coughs and waves it away. What? The folder slaps against the open space in front of the security screen, a thick layer of dust on its surface. How did that happen?

"hmmph..."

He zooms in on a still frame of Mordecais face as he flips open the folder. The ink has begun fading and parts are difficult to read. His fingertips slide over the surface of the paper as he wonders how long it was after...whatever destroyed the satellite and his emergence from the old model of new u station. This page is about a female, Lilith... hmmm- a siren, that's not helpful. He flips the page again.. several pages about this Lilith character before he finds several more pages of a soldier. The next collection of pages is more like police report...it is a police report. A large man that refers to himself as "Brick"

Jack sighs as he tosses these pages off to the side and finally locates the wanted poster of a man with a leather mask and goggles hiding most of his face. The image sneers up at him, the upper lip curled so disdainfully as if the photographer was wasting his time. He raises the flier up beside the still frame on his screen...how long _has_ it been? This man has either aged horribly or it really been a good few years. Fuck. Jack flicks the screen returning to real time, he watches the group walk around the laboratory where his cloning tube is located. Mordecai slide his machete behind it and cuts through every connecting wire. Bastard.

No point running in completely blind, Jack continues to read the file, which turns out to a long list of creatures hes posted damage hes left behind and a few blurry photos of him in motion. Little is determined by this aside from the fact that he's a poacher or he was a poacher. How incredibly unhelpful, he settle to turn on the sound and listen to them. They aren't talking much just walking around disconnecting things and being generally irritating. Jack can feel a vein in his forehead throbbing as he waits for them to say something useful. After a good few minutes he spies Axton pausing in place and turning to look directly at the camera.

" did that move?"

Mordecai had noticed that awhile ago, it had worried him for a moment until he saw that every loader paused to look at him before returning to their tasks.

" yea, their probably automated though."

Axton doesn't seem convinced.

"that's not our kinda luck."

True enough. Mordecai turns to look at the camera, his glare remaining unseen aside from a slight frown.

" he's watching us."

Axton looks at the zooming lens then back at Mordecai, he probably right but it would be nice if he was wrong. Instead of turning around like thinks they should Axton watches as Mordecai flips off the camera and says in a projecting voice.

" you there cabron? You just sitting there watching us, don't worry pendejo it's gonna get interesting real soon."

With that he whips out a large revolver that had been hanging on his hip and shoots the camera, he shoots every camera ahead of them before they enter its line of sight. While jack can no longer watch what they're doing he snorts and grins to himself as his fingers fly over the keyboard. They're going to want to leave eventually, so this will be fun. Now what he wants to do is harass them over the intercom, but that sort of loses its charm when he cant see their faces twist up like angry little monkeys.

Eventually they find their way up to the control room, which is locked tightly. Axton snorts and bashes the butt of his gun against the palm scanner, to his surprise the doors don't just fly open. They can hear zero snort- was he laughing? Mordecai steps out of the way so zero can wedge his blade under the broken plastic and peel it off the wall. The device dangles there connected by several colorful wires, and wide ribbons. Salvador can't see what it is the assassin is doing but whatever it was he did it fast. The doors hiss before jerking open, the air that rushes at them smells entirely of rotten bodies. It happens so fast Axton whips around and away trying not gag. Salvador doesn't seem bothered by it, Mordecai lifts part of his scarf up over his nose and mouth while Zero is still breathing fresh clean air through the gas mask built into his helmet.

Sure enough sitting in the various chairs around the room are long dead bodies that have rotten away still hunched over keyboards and screens. Security screens. All of which show static images since Mordecai shot all the cameras. Axton stays out of the room trying to keep his stomach from ejecting its contents while Mordecai leans down and peels up part of on of the computers. Zero watches curiously as Mordecai pulls out a small narrow green board and tossing it to the side. He keeps fishing til he finds a specific piece of metal plastic and several connecting wires. After he separates it from the rest of the set up he hands it to Zero who then shuts down everything but the fast travel station.

Feeling a mix of relief and disappointment the four of them walk down the long path back to the fast travel station that will take them home. This time they natter on about what they had expected and how bad it could have been. More importantly how bad its going to be when Mordecai gets back, surely hes going to go back and walk right into the lions den.

In sanctuary the first one to arrive back is Zero then Salvador and then Axton, the three of them stand around idly waiting for Mordecai to touch down. Minutes roll by at snail speed, eventually Salvador grumbles and steps out of the station not willing to wait any longer.

"FUCK!"

Axton quickly turns and looks at Salvador who is staring angrily upward.

"what?!"

" come and see for yourself amigo"

Axton and zero quickly walk out to look up and see the Hyperion satellites lights all flicking back on. Zero reaches into one of the pouches attached to his suit and pulls out the small chunk of metal that he had been handed earlier. Axton turns around to rush back in, only to find that the destination is locked up.

"FUCK!"

Zero bolts away with the device in hand, he jumps up onto a lower rooftop running along the rest until he leaps into the balcony of headquarters. Lilith jumps in place when she spots him, a moment later Axton and Salvador come rushing in. she whips around to look at their panicked faces.

"what happened? WHERES MORDECAI!?"

" I don't know! He was fine the whole time but he didn't come back and the damn satellite turned back on-"

"what"

Lilith feels cold terror drop into her stomach, she cant stop the way her her face immediately shows her mix of horror and confusion. The way her voice warbles when she attempts to speak, her hands are clapped over her mouth as she shuts her eyes tightly.

" Lil? What... what do we do?"

She shakes her head at them while tears spill down her face, she can't handle another loss. It's too much!

" I don't know- I just I can't-"

Is he dead? What reason is there for him to not come back? Has he been captured, why? What reason would that bastard have to keep Mordecai alive if he had managed to keep hold of him. Maya Listens to this conversation as she leans against the yellow couch in the hallway, she had come back to ask for more useful work than just running a muck in bandit camps. Well she found it. Maya quietly left the woman in the other room crying while the other fumble about clueless as to what they ought to do.

Maya stands at the open door for a moment looking up at the satellite, she rubs her hand over her bruised shoulder and debates on what to do. With a heavy sigh she strolls out toward the fast travel station and makes sure her ammo belts are all full. That her shield is fully charged, yep all good. The station displays a the name of the station, in white letters instead of the usual orange. Her lips pull into a frown she taps the name and password box pops up. Well fuck. The only password she knows kind of bothers her, she types it anyway. I love you. Wrong. There's gotta be someone who can get rid of it... who knows that stuff? Maya walks out and thinks to herself who will know who it is that can fix the station- there really only one person outside headquarters that knows absolutely everyone of use.

To the bar. Moxxi's bar... she has seen it she has assisted in the cleaning but does not recall having ever met the woman called Moxxi. Its more likely that she already met this person but was not properly introduced. The bar is full of patrons trying to get a good buzz going before they have to clear out so those damn kids can eat.

Moxxi looks up to greet whoever has walked in, only to find herself staring right at Mordecai's wife. Inwardly Moxxi is glaring venomous daggers however outside she wears a lazy smile.

"welcome sugar, whats your poison?"

Maya blinks still unaccustomed to such strange phrases. Not wanting to say anything stupid she simply asks.

" poison? You are referring to alcohol?"

Moxxi has gotten very good at not letting her eye twitch anymore, despie however annoyed she might be and currently is.

" yes sugar, you want a drink?"

" no thank you-"

Moxxi looks at her curiously as she replaces a beer bottle back under the counter.

" well than I'm not sure how I can help you."

" do you know who it is that maintains the fast travel stations?"

Maya watches as Moxxie pretends to wipe down the bar top, not really doing anything.

" whats the problem? Can't figure out how to work it?"

Wait, did she just call Maya stupid? Maya pretends to have noticed the snide undertone in that little quip.

" password has been placed on one of the destinations, I need to go there."

" people lock things for a reason sugar."

" I must retrieve my husband, so I need to go there."

Moxxi smirks, green eyes suddenly twinkling with amusement. She tosses the rag into the sink behind her and places her hands on her hips as she responds.

" honey men need their space. If you ran him off you can just wait for him to come on back on his own time. Don't worry I'm sure you two can work whatever it is out-"

The sarcasm in her voice piles on Mayas shoulders like lead weights, what the hell is wrong with woman? Why is she being such a bitch? Every one has a limit, and Moxxi just strolled right past Maya's. Maya's eyes narrow at Moxxi.

" Mordecai is trapped on the Hyperion satellite. I need to get him back."

That shut her up, Moxxi stares in shock and horror at Maya. Whats with with that? What did that stupid satellite do from way out there floating in space.

" scooter can get you there- you tell him I sent you okay."

Maya nods without a word and walks away, pausing for a moment. There on the wall is a collection of photos. All photos of the underdome champions, four of which are Mordecai. In the last picture of him, Moxxi has pulled him down to her and presses a kiss to him. She looks around a moment longer and spots a second image of the couple together, this time however he has an arm over her shoulder as they both smile at the camera. Apparently there are a lot of things Maya has remained uninformed of.

When she arrives at the garage Scooters skinny little grasshopper legs stick out from the bottom of a lifted car. The sound of him muttering and clanking tools against various things blots out the sound of Maya's foot steps.

" excuse me-"

Scooter wriggle his way out and looks at her, he's seen her before. He got to see her all gussied up for her wedding, shes pretty now that she doesn't look so sad.

" yea?"

Maya bends down to hold out a hand for him to shake.

"you are the one that repairs the fast travel stations?"

"well shit you guys broke another one?"

He raises his black greasy hand to show her before he grabs a rag and starts trying to wipe the oil away. After a moment he huffs and pushes himself into a standing position.

"nothing is broken but there is a password preventing me from getting where I need to go and Moxxi told me you could help me."

Scooter looks at her curiously, a password? Those are in place for a reason... but Moxxi already seem to think whatever it is is important enough. He sighs wanting to ask what the hell, but if he was supposed to know someone would have told him by now.

" gimme a minute ok."

"alright."

He rummages around looking for that orange bottle with the special soap so his oil covered hands don't fuck up the stations circuits. Maya didn't expect to see the man so thoroughly cleaning his hands before grabbing a little black card and motioning for her to follow. They stroll along, Moxxi stands for a little while at her own door watching then walk by. Okay shes gonna go get him and bring him back. Everything is gonna be fine. Right?

_A/N: im so sorry that this short little thing has taken so long!_

_Please forgive my tardiness- I haven't forgotten it or anything but as Halloween is coming up I have been rather busy sewing up my daughters costume( shes a vampire tooth fairy!) I am also sewing up my nephews costume along with making new menus for a local restaurant. I have in fact been busy I'm so sorry I know every body used the 'real life is happening' excuse but gee it does happen. Christ I'm such a slacker- if you all know my tumblr thingy you can at least take look at the art I've continued to post. Hey did you guys know I have a few illustrations for this story up on deviant art? Also WHERE DID MY BETA GO!_

_I love you guys and hope this is at least a decent read for all you babes, **FEEDBACK PLEASE**_


	10. the knightly princess

_A/N: im sorry this chapter took quite so long but I had actually planned to discontinue this story, I had lost a bit of drive for it because it had begun to feel so much like no one was reading it. But thank you so much to my dear marine( my nonners) for being so sweet and charming. I enjoy my chats with her and she even did the sweetest thing and made a sound track for this story, I couldn't help but feel uplifted. So I will see this story through to its more than likely bloody end._

_-ale_

The knightly Princess

Mordecai watched as the others dissolved in front of the fast travel station, after every one else had gone ahead of him he stepped forward to head home. Likely to make some attempt to console Maya if she would allow him to, he can still see her darkened glare. In the back of his mind he wonders if she wears it still, even if she isn't wearing it now- will she dawn it once again at the sight of him? What does not cross his mind is the thought that someone waiting, that he will not see her glare.

When he taps his destination on the screen, something odd happens, every named destination deletes itself and reappears as a place called 'core'. Mordecai curses under his breath as it relocates him before he can reach out and tap 'cancel'. When his eye readjust to a much brighter set of lights he finds himself in a strangely familiar place, his gaze sweeps quickly around the room. Just as he notices a small feeble figure hung up in a heap of cords and tube a sharp stinging sensation pierces his back. Mordecai isn't even able to yell out in pain before his vision blacks and something catches him as he collapses. Some where in the distance, after his vision has failed he can hear a laugh that sends chills rolling down his spine.

Jack watches as Mordecai is lifted and forcefully shoved into an upright and disabled healing unit. Despite its inability to function it still goes through the motions, it injects various needles and tubes under his skin. The loader that does this work raises Mordecai's arms up into clasps on either side of him, the sound of metallic restraints click loudly. How amusing this man who was so furious and sure of himself a moment ago, reduced to the likeness of a rag doll- wonderful.

It is a good while later than Mordecai wakes to a bizarre pinching sensation on his wrists ankles and all along his spine. He grunts and begins to shift, only to find himself held down. It is then that his eye open wide, he realizes that his body is suspended in the air although with his head held firmly in place he can't look anywhere but forward. Forward, there across the room is a sickeningly familiar face, gaunt white skin greyish in places and so pale he can almost see her veins. Angel even more sickly than he recalls, very suddenly he is struck with the urge to go over and shake her til she speaks- to make sure that she is even alive. Sadly, yes she is as alive as she has been in a great long time.

She shifts slightly, such a struggle to lift herself up to look across the short distance to Mordecai. Her eyelashes are still black as coal and her insomnia is smeared beneath her colorless eyes.

"Angel?"

When he speaks her name her thin brows furrow in confusion at the sound. Her lips part then close again as she searches for the words, recalling the memory of how to vocalize her thoughts without a speaker system.

"how do you know my name?"

He looks at her and feel waves of cold shame spill over himself,shes so young- just a child. His voice catches in his throat as he recalls her body hitting the floor, the way her blood pooled under her in a strange almost violet color. Her eyes blink slowly, as though it was a great effort to do such a simple thing. Mutated versions of siren markings are almost hidden from view as she wears a full body suit, opening placed specifically for various needles and tubes to pierce her. These strange marks begin to glow, the neon blue crawling up the various wires that extend from her back.

"I'm very sorry, this is going to hurt you."

Mordecai looks at her curiously before the restraint holding his head in place injects a three short needles into base of his skull embedding itself into his nervous system. This time he doesn't black out when that pain overwhelms him, he finally screams in agony. He can still feel it although his memory begins to play backward in his head- the first thing that re see is Mayas angry glare. She laugh in his mind and the sound distracts him from the pain, her eyes they sparkle for a moment before that image is gone his time with her passes in a flash. The wedding plays out backward and for some reason the thought of her walking away from him hurts so much. Before that his argument with Lilith, before that a drinking match with himself. Moxxis stupid smile, the snide way she talks to him the the way her she can set him off faster than anyone in the entirety of his life. The way her felt so much rage and anger and hurt the betrayal that still felt like an open sore sitting at the bottom of the ocean. Screaming and yelling and her face all twisted up in angry snarl as she screeches at him with her country slur.

Before that for a few years it had all felt so empty and pointless, the little perch at his campsite that he still couldn't get rid of. Years of doing what ever needed doing without any direction. The image of the warrior falling in crumbling heap back into the liquid flames from which it had thrust itself. Brick leaping down from the edge of a wall onto his sinking vessel and being lifted up. Mordecai clenches his eyes shut and wills away the following memory only to see Bloodwing diving down onto the small bodies that are desperately trying to save him, the way his head exploded and spattered across the arena. A train explode and Tina's voice is heard laughing brightly over the echo net.

Here now he recalls the destroyer that had tried to escape he first vault, rushing to it he remembers dropping the strange Eridian guardians that had tried to so desperately to stop him, Brick , Lilith and Roland. He feels Angels consciousness searching his mind, he allows her to take the remaining memories from him. But when she finds herself at a loss, she back tracks to the moment he keeps locked away. Her mind claws at his with a sick ferocity, peeling away layers of willpower shame and regret. Suddenly it blares loud and clear in her mind, the image of herself wrenching her body free of the damaged restraints to scream her fury out and fall down. It is strange to see oneself wither up and fall down dead, she watches as they attempt to escape. Roland is shot and thrown to the side and Lilith taken and collared.

Angels mind recoils from Mordecai's leaving him feeling drained and exhausted.

" I'm so sorry , I'm so sorry"

A voice booms into the room from off to side.

" You're awake- good. Did you get everything angel?"

Jack smiles with his hands in his pockets as he strolls casually into the room his gaze hopping back and forth from her to him.

"yes jack"

"well don't keep me in suspense- roll it."

Mordecai sees Angels well masked fury as she looks at her father, something clicks in the distance and a small white projector emerges from the ceiling. The scene she chooses quickly wipes that smile off jacks face, he watches as Axton rips the mask off his face and plants his boot against jack chest launching him backward. When he finally struggle cursing and screaming all the while to get back up Lilith catches him- he marks all a glow as the life bleeds out his mismatched eyes before he falls back down.

Somewhere beyond the large heavy metal doors the three all hear a thunderous explosion. Jack turns to look behind him, his brow arcing curiously.

" the hell was that?"

Angel switches the scene, Jack turns back to find himself looking a still frame of Maya in her black gown with a gun in one hand and the other extended and she phase locks a distant enemy. Jack sneers at the image before it fades away. Something slams against the door leaving a massive dent, smoke begins spiraling upward from the cracks and crevices in the door. Jack snarls and shouts for security, the sound of gears working is the response, red lights on the wall shoot small thin flat lasers that scan to life several loaders. Rows and rows of large well armed loaders that sneakily camouflage themselves as they line up against the walls.

With another thunderous boom the door is launched out of the doorway and across the room, a purple orb is seen dissipating from view. As the smoke clears jack sets his eyes on an unfamiliar face, although the three blue dots under her eye give her away as the siren in the black gown. Curious the way her face does not give away any sense of rage or fright, sorrow. Nothing. As she steps forward into the room, the loaders spring into action, she moves left her mirrored image moves right. Jack jerks his head back in bewilderment as he finds himself staring at a second siren. They use exactly the same sweeping motion using that purple orb to swipe across the front row of incoming loaders. They corrode to nothing in moments, but there are so many.

Jack smirks as he watched the pair step backward until their shoulder blades are touching. What he does not expect is the way their markings light up, the way they both raise up their arms. Over their head a large black orb forms and falls to almost touch their raised palms. Their attached shied absorb every bullet the loaders fire just before hundreds of long thick violet tendrils whip out from the orb and wrap around various appendages. Those that do not dissolve on contact are dragged into the orb, where loud grinding noises can be heard. Jack watches the pair mutilate his most dangerous machines, he didn't bring a gun, all he has is the shield strapped to his thigh. On instinct he moves to run only to feels something burning at his ankle. Before he can look down he is ripped upward. Just he is launched into the air his shield spikes unlatching the corrosive touch although he lands almost completely head first. His body crumples when it hits the cold floor, Mordecai watches as that same tendril lashes out again swiping at the restraints that bind him. For a moment her braces himself to hit the floor only to find himself being jerked away. Before he can blink he is engulfed in cold and darkness, he hears a small scream some where he cant find.

The loaders keep forming only to be wiped away, with a sigh Maya and Kotyk begin to bend their knees lowering the large black sphere, as they lower their arms and turn over their palms the orb slowly spills over their bodies. Loaders stop forming and the cameras watch as the bubble pops out of existence.

Citizens shriek in horror, Llilith runs to the balcony to find a large black bubble lowering itself down to the cold cement. She can't think of what the hell that might be, so she turns and bolts for the gun safe, Salvador, Axton and Zero on her heels.

The sensation is similar to when an elevator suddenly drops, like it leaves your stomach on the upper floor. The wind is quickly knocked out of Mordecai as his body slams against the ground, gray dots scatter across his vision as he opens his eyes. When his vision slowly clears he sees feels Lilith's arms around him before he sees her. She turn him over and begins to carefully pull out the remains of his restraints, as she does this he watches the orb slowly raise back up off the ground. In its shadow it begins to reveal two figures. How strange to see Maya so stoic, as though she where sculpted marble. Both her and her brother keep their arms raised up until another body drops rather suddenly from the sphere, Angel lands with a huff into Maya and Kotyks arms.

Just as she is exposed to the open air her eye rolls back, her joints and muscles lock up and violently twitch in a noiseless seizure. The two attempt to restrain her while her body thrashes in such strange ways.

" whats going on!? What wrong with her"

It's kotyks panicked voice that Mordecai recognizes before he tries to raise his own voice to be heard.

" eridium.. poison...shes dependent on it."

When he says this he finds him self furious with their reaction, although too weak to do anything about it. They force her to her knees and grip her wrists, with their other hands overlapped on the back of her skull their marks glow brightly. Axton finds himself torn, not sure is he should stop them or if they're helping, similar thoughts rattle around in Salvador's head. Zero tilts his head to the side only mildly interested. After a moment Angel screams as her own mutated lines light up and her veins turn violet. Slimy neon purple sludge ejects itself from her ears, nose eyes and pores- a moment later it is violently ejected from the base of her stomach where it splatters across the floor. The pair relinquishes their hold of her and collapses backward- it is Axton than jumps forward to keep Angel from landing in her own sickness.

A few hours have passes and Dr. Zed sighs as he looks over the cluster taking up his hospice. Maya Kotyk, both with saline IV's pressed into their elbows, Mordecai with a series of stitches being cleaned. Lastly Angel, washed clean and wrapped up in an off white gown that daisy had brought out for her. She seems calm as she sleeps in the this cot, with only one IV pressed into the junction of her elbow. A simple fluid of nutrients and vitamins. The doctor turns and sees Lilith looking rather at Angel with an expression of guilt, shame. He asks her.

" so what you you gonna do with her?"


	11. unrequited

Unrequited

Mordecai blinks until blurry water stains take shape, when he recognizes a ceiling fan slowly spinning overhead, he looks around, surprised to find Angel sitting upright in the next cot. Shes all smiles while a thermometer bounces in her mouth, soundlessly she waves at Mordecai. Shes a sad sight, all grayish gaunt skin hanging on feeble bones, bright blue veins showing through her almost translucent skin. Her dark hair is is dry and gray in parts, part of head is shaved exposing small wire ports that had been installed into her. However despite her pathetic figure, her eyes-almost glow a giddy kind of cerulean blue. Shes thrilled to be here, where she can touch and feel things, breath air that isn't filtered and scented. Daisy seems to be trying to keep the slight figure still in the cot, she looks terrified- mostly of what might happen should Angel fall off the cot.

Mordecai looks to the other side of him and sees two empty cots, he could have sworn she was here too. Slowly he pushes himself up, mostly with his elbows until he can sit upright without getting dizzy. He finds himself glad for the fact that the hospice now has privacy curtains- if he feels this crappy he surely must look it as well. He can hear Daisy trying to coerce Angel into being still while he attempts to rid himself of a headache by rubbing his temples. A moment later and he finds Daisy swooping down on him with a new thermometer in one hand along with a small envelope of aspirin and a paper cup of water.

Gratefully he knocks back the pills and water although he attempts to swat away Daisys thermometer only for her to pinch his jaw and force him to take the damn thing.

" keep it under your tongue or I'll take your temp the other way dammit."

He arcs a brow at her but doesn't know her well enough to risk finding out if she meant that, so he just watches her walk past the privacy curtains.

" that blue haired lady, she's your wife?"

Mordecai turns to the source of the small dry voice, Angel who reaches to a small stand between their beds for a lukewarm glass of water. He rolls his tongue around on the smooth plastic thermometer while he debates an answer. Instead he just nods at her.

" is she nice?"

Angel drums her fingertips on the half empty glass while she looks around the room, anywhere but at his face. Mordecai debates for a moment on if he should answer her...why is she here? Why did Maya grab her? What are they going to do with her? He gives her a small nod as her eyes pass over him to watch the teal curtain sway in a slight breeze.

"oh, so..."

He watches her gaze fall to her hands, that grip the glass a bit tighter. Her grip loosens after a moment, here eyes suddenly looking a bit dull.

" is... is she ma at me? I mean... are you... are you mad at me. You have every right to be mad."

This time Mordecai looks at her with a pang of guilt leaving his stomach cold.

" She's mad at me not you."

Crap. Crap crap crap- what did Maya do what did she say what happened where is Maya anyway?

" did you see her?"

Angel looks over to Mordecai, who seems to be glaring at his lap.

" she was in that bed next to her sister."

" she doesn't have a sister- that was her brother."

Angel jerks her head back in disbelief, jostling the glass in her hands. She tilts her head sideways at Mordecai as she asks.

" are you sure?"

" yea. She's beautiful and he's her twin brother so of course he's...pretty."

She looks over to him, surprised by the sound of aching that rings in his suddenly hollow sounding voice. His gaze has softened, his hands opening and closing around the sheet.

" why is she mad at you?"

He swallows thickly then shakes his head no.

" you saw it didn't you? Why are you asking me these things?"

Angel looks up at the slowly turning ceiling fan for a moment.

" that was while I was attached to the satellites main computer, I only remember bits and pieces of what I saw. All my 'vast knowledge' was dropped when I was separated from the console."

"sorry about that"

She blinks at him curiously, not really sure she heard correctly.

"what?"

" sorry"

"sorry for what? For taking me away from that monster- don't be. If I wasn't locked in place I would have run away years ago. I'm happy you guys took me so you know what- thank you."

Her grin is lopsided and slightly smug, as if she's won something.

"so what did you do?"

"hmm?"

" how did you make your wife so mad?"

Mordecai exhales loudly, why should he answer her? On that same note why shouldn't he answer her? He has an answer bubbling around in the forefront of his mind, who else would listen to it? The rest of them where there... they probably think he's an asshole for it.

" she wanted to go with us on this last mission... I told her no. I only said no because, shes from a church- she was a nun. So she didn't have much real combat experience... I didn't want her to get hurt or killed or...taken. Maya's... she's stubborn and she wanted to go with us- I just reacted... I put my hands on her."

This last part Angel can almost feel the weight of his shame in those words, she can see it in his averted gaze.

" she has every right to be mad, I don't even know to apologize for that."

As she thinks about what shes seen and what he's saying, the pieces aren't quite clicking in her mind.

" are you sure that's why she's mad?"

Mordecai turns to look at her almost insulted.

" what? Why, did she say something?"

Angel shakes her head as she responds.

"no- well, not really. When she got out of her bed, she went up to you... like she was worried and then she just made this face and walked out with her sis- brother. It's just, I mean after all that"

She waves in a general upward direction.

" she's obviously not weak- so she can take a hit- not that she should. I'm just- well- I – what happened before all that? I think maybe she's mad about something else- no point in apologizing when you don't know what you're apologizing for, right?"

Mordecai looks at her with an expression of mild amusement.

" but we where fine before that-"

"are you sure?"

At the fast travel station Maya looks at her brothers more than cross expression.

" I swear! If he touches you like that again I will snap that scrawny bastard over my knee!"

Maya rolls her eyes at her over dramatic mirror, she swats a loose strand of hair out of her face with an exasperated sigh.

" it's fine."

" what? That is NOT fine-"

" don't worry too much- I'll deal ."

" I don't have enough time to explain to you how incredibly not fine this is, don't let this happen again. Alright?"

He looks at her worriedly, she gives him a wry smile before slapping his shoulder.

" go home already you brat."

For a moment they lean close, pressing their foreheads together, a small spark darting from one conscious mind to the others. A special farewell, all the I'll miss you's , take care's, I love you's and see you laters said in a fraction of a second and without a word. She watches him dissolve from sight, watches him head home. Home, she sighs wistfully. For a moment she realizes she misses that place, full of polished stone fake grass and endless books. Is it still home? no... no not anymore. Home is now a place easily mistaken for a cliff side. Maya turns around wondering quite what to do with herself, she could go back to the infirmary and check on her wondrous husband...or she could not do that. That sounds nice, Maya smirks to no one as she strolls up to the fast travel station and taps Fyrestone.

As she walks in her front door she looks around and realizes, she's by herself. There's no one here but her, she can do whatever she wants. Although to be fair, it's not like Mordecai had ever set any rules down telling she couldn't do things. Crap. There he is, floating around in her skull. Like a bastard. Ugh. She huffs as she presses the door shut and wanders upstairs, for a moment she doesn't recognize the place, all the little seedlings on the far wall have grown a bit and sprouted little blossoms. Off on the other side of the room, her fish is swimming a bit sluggishly in tinted water. She wrinkles her nose at the smell before she decides...she ought to clean that bowl. Poor fish... which has grown skinny little legs. What the hell kind of fish is this?

Maya hums as she pours heads outside with two buckets, the is distantly familiar although she can't for the life of her recall where she may have heard it. At the well she places one of the buckets beneath the faucet and grabs the wells handle, pulling it up and pushing it down. With every pump a small burst of water splurts until she finds a steady pace and gets the water flowing. Finally with both buckets full she finds herself still humming as she heads back indoors, her steps are smooth and calculated so as to not spill a drop. How odd, she never thought she would use this part of her training, especially not for pet care.

Upstairs Maya finds herself looking around for something to scoop out her little friend with, no such luck. She wind up dipping her hand into the grubby water and scooping him out that way, she pours him into one of the buckets, followed by his water lily. As she watches him swim in tight circles it occurs to her, he's bigger. He appears quite cramped in the bucket... which is a slight bit larger than his bowl. Hmmm.

" Should get you a bigger bowl."

After a significant amount of searching around the pile of garbage that still litter what used to be a bandit stronghold behind Fyrestone, she manages to find a large glass case. She tilts it onto one side, then the other as she searches it for cracks, its smudged and kind of smelly but other wise in tact. Maya tilts it onto one corner and stares at its seams. Will it hold water?

Mordecai find himself standing in front of his house... his home, nervous about walking in. the attending guard on sight had said he saw he walking around the area, so she's here. Inside. When he walks in he looks around and see's nothing out of place, are they sure shes here? Mordecai shuts the door and heads toward the bedroom, only to find dust on the stairs. Dusty footprints, up the stairs down the stairs, dusty stairs. He walks up cautiously, not really sure why.

" mami- you here."

No answer, he steps into the room, nope. She's not in here...but that's new. He spots a tin watering can beside the small box garden, and a much larger tank than he remembers. The tanks sits beside the shelf rather than on it, about the size of half a coffin. Half full of water, with two round rocks in it poking out of the waters surface. The lily floats on the other side of the tank, there in the space between the two is a chunk of wood. Curious to the change Mordecai strolls over and crouches down to look into the tiny environment. He blinks in confusion when he spots the ...slightly larger than he remembers fish..fish? Is that a fish- why does it have those scrawny little noodle legs? Upon closer inspection he realizes there are other things swimming about in the water, little swimming dots. Are those tadpoles? Why did she put in tad- what?

The bright little not fish darts past a cluster of them and opens its surprisingly wide mouth. In an instant it swallows three of the unsuspecting dots, Mordecai finds himself slightly concerned with the changes this thing is having. What is it? Oh god what is it...why couldn't it just be a cute little fish that would look cute in that little bowl on the shelf... which is now full of tadpoles. ugh, gross. After a while he finds tiny little eyes looking back at him, feeling deeply disconcerted he quickly stands up and leaves the room. He makes sure to close the door tightly behind him, glancing back as he walks back down the stairs. On his way back down he notices the stove is warm, but off. He opens the door under the stair case and walks down.

"mami you here?"

Again no answer, he gives a heavy sigh as he walks into the room, lazily he scans the area. There's a lump in the jumble of blankets on the bed, with a smirk he walks over and looks at Maya tangled up in the blankets. One leg sticking out, the other hidden under the twisty blanket that's half thrown over her stomach. Her head is turned to the side on a pillow, one arm thrown up over head the other tucked under said pillow. She's sprawled out like a pitched rag doll, with her long blue hair undone falling over the pillows to the edge of the bed. With hair loose like that it reminds him of a running river, just before it becomes a waterfall. Tossed haphazardly over the remaining space on the bed are various books, a few encyclopedias of the flora and fauna indigenous to Pandora.

He begins picking the tomes up off the bed, glancing at their covers before he places them on the nearby shelf. Faery tales, these ones are strange...all with name 'Grimm' on the spine. A gun makers manual and then a book whose cover he can't read. Its written in a different language, curiously he flips the book open and scans the first page. He can read this, why is the title in a different language? Mordecai glances over his shoulder at Maya who shifts slightly, he looks back at the book. Part of him feels like he's being slightly invasive by continuing to read it, so he takes the one book out to the living room and takes off most of his gear. Mordecai plops down on the couch after removing everything but his pants and shirt. Without his gloves on he hold the book in his hands and stares at it. It's been a very long time since he read something he didn't steal from Hyperion or pluck off a bounty board.

The book itself is surprisingly heavy, its cover a deep dark color, he's almost positive its red. What other color would a book like this be? The letters embossed on its spine and cover glean and shine just like those on a brand new bible. Gold. Stupid fucking colors. He knows for most people that matters, it makes a difference, colors do things for a persons mood... so he hears. The only color he can ever make out is blue, only when the color is bright enough. Everything else is a mix of sepia and gray. He flips the cover open, surprised when he hears something crack- panic drops in his stomach like a stone. He closes the book and checks the cover, the spine- nothing. Nothing is broken. This time more carefully he opens the book and turns the first page. What a strange sound the pages makes as they slide one over the other, he drags his thumb over the paper for a moment. The paper is so thin he can almost see through to the next page, almost completely smooth. The slight texture of raised fibers here and there, these pages where hand made. A table of contents, he pinches the corner of the page and turns it. For some reason down at the base, it keeps sticking, he tilts the book to look between the pages. Thread, it was sewn together.

As he sits there with this book in his hands he find himself wondering how long it took to make this thing. Are all these words from the same person? How long did this take to... create? Mordecai finds himself becoming slightly frustrated and he hasn't even read any of the damn thing yet. He allows himself to slow his breathing til he can relocate some semblance of calm, how crappy would it be if he managed to tear her favorite book? When he finally get to the actual meat of the thing he finds himself stumped. What the hell is this guy saying? Why is everything something else and what the hell does that word mean- how do you pronounce it? He flips the page and find that same poem continuing on. Fuck. He flips again and again and again and slams the book shut. For some reason he's angry, angry at a god damn book. Who reads this shit!? Why!? Why would a person willingly subject themselves to this garbage!

He glares away from the book over to the stairs, where Maya lies sleeping in their bed. Her, she reads this, and she loves it. Every word in this stupid book is embedded into the walls of her heart, and he can't even understand whats being said. He can't seem to connect the dots, all the damn poems seem to be written about flowers and jewels and ugh. Mordecai places his hands over his eyes as he tries to push back a quickly forming headache. It occurs to him what she had said earlier, everything she knew about love and its many expressions, is what she took from these books. He keeps fucking up, he knows it. She knows it, everybody knows it. He finds himself feeling so suddenly lost, maybe she was more upset than she let on. Maybe she really was upset about other things or even worse, she wasn't upset just disappointed.

The book sits on the cushion beside him, almost tauntingly. He glares down at it then away, very suddenly he finds himself less angry and just nervous. Whatever, stupid book. He huffs and picks it back up, and reopens it. He flips through to find something easier to get through, somewhere near the center the pages turn more easily, there are dark places on the pages, little ink smudges and where she tried to wipe them away. He finds himself smiling at the image that leaves in him. This one is only half a page long, he settle in place, leaning back against the couch. More about flowers...soft petals and nectar. He rereads the line, twice more to be sure he's getting this right. Curves like rolling hills, something bountiful. This is about a woman's body? A plentiful garden of something something something... a curvy woman, whats she got in common with...hmm.

Mordecai pauses to stare somewhere past the ceiling while he rummages around in his head for a way to make this make sense. From what he's gathering this woman is soft, curvy and...fruity? What?pomegranates what the fuck is a pomegranate? Wait- Mordecai thinks back, far back. From before he left Artemis. Pomegranates... they grew in the neighbors yard, they would sometimes drop into his yard and he would be so excited about it. He recalls cutting them open and they where full of weird seeds. Seeds. A woman soft and curvy and seeds? Shes pregnant. This is a poem about a pregnant woman. Feeling a slight sense of victory Mordecai goes back and rereads it this time all the way to last line, something about silver gates curling shut. Silver curls...curl. One curl... a ring? This guys is talking about his wife! HA!

Pregnant wife.

Hmmm... thats enough for now. He quickly shuts the book suddenly feeling a sense of panic creeping up from god knows where. He stands up and silently sneaks back into the bedroom to place that book with the others. As he sets the book down he glances at her, pausing as he looks at her body. She's almost exposed in little more than a muscle shirt and panty. She never seems to have angles on her, so soft every part of her flows.. for some she makes Mordecai think of water. Always water.

His mind sort of wanders along, water, flowers, fruit FUCK.

Before he can do himself any more mental damage he quickly marches out of the room and goes back upstairs to stare down that leggy fish.


End file.
